How I found love in a high school chatroom
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Yugi Moto meets his high school chat room friend in person, the charming and handsome Yami Atem. After one weekend, the two quickly grow to be more than friends. But who says love for anyone is easy when your in high school? A request from ambermon483. Yami/Yugi, Joey/Seto and slight Yusei/OC pairing. Rated for future Lemons.
1. Meet and greet

**SOTP: Hello! Got a new story here! This is a request for a Yami/Yugi high school love story from ambermon483. I hope she and all of you enjoy!**

**Chat room names: Yugi- Gamer15. Yami-Pharaoh.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

* * *

It was another day at Domino High School. It was a Friday to be exact. All the students were excited for school to be over because of a new dance club opening up that night. There was even going to be a dance contest for the best team and solo dancer. During break time, the students were pumped as they talked with friends about plans for meeting up at the club.

One boy in class 2 named Yugi Moto, was sitting at his desk while his friends we're talking about the clubs opening. Yugi was kind, gentle person who truly treasured his friends. He was about 4FT, ten inches. He's hair was spikey and colored in black with violet red trim along with blond bangs. He also had soft, light violet colored eyes and was dressed in his school uniform.

Yugi could tell how excited his friends were as they talked about tonight. There was his best friend Joey, a messy blond with brown eyes. Tristan who had pointed brown hair and eyes, and Tea. A brunette girl with sky blue eyes. Joey was teasing Tristan as the three them talked about who they were going to the club with. They all planned to meet up together with their dates.

"So you gonna get the guts to ask Miho, Tristan?"

"I haven't had the chance too."

"Yeah, more like you punked out cause you were nervous." Joey said grinning like an ape.

"Shut up! I'll ask her this afternoon, okay?" Tristan said as he sipped some of his soda with a blush on his face.

"Hey, Tea. Who are you going with?" Joey asked.

"Oh, I've got someone in mind. I haven't asked him yet though." Tea said with a blush.

Truth be told, she was planning to ask the most popular guy in school, which she had a crush on for a while. Joey then turned to Yugi, who was so caught up in looking at his phone, that he didn't even hear Joey call to him.

"Oh, sorry Joey. Did you say something?"

"I asked who are you going to the club with?"

"I plan on asking someone."

"Come on, you guys! The club opens tonight! I thought you'd all had asked someone already!" Joey exclaimed.

"So does that mean that you actually asked Mai?" Tristan asked with a smirked.

"As a matter of fact, I did! And she said yes! So there! Ahh!" Joey yelled as he slipped and fell backwards.

Making Tea laugh. She then noticed that Yugi was still texting on his phone He was actually texting someone he had met in the school's chat room. Someone that he had gotten to know quite well. He added him to his friends list and Yugi had quickly gotten a crush on him. Yugi smiled as he started to type away again.

_(Gamer 15: My friends are really excited about tonight. We're all going to meet up there.)_

_(Pharaoh: That sounds like fun. I'm planning on going to the club opening as well.)_

_(Gamer 15: Are you going with someone?)_

_(Pharaoh: I'm afraid that must be a secret for now. Do you mind if I ask you something?)_

_(Gamer 15: No, go ahead.)_

_(Pharaoh: Would you like to meet each other after lunch?)_

_(Gamer 15: I guess...why?)_

_(Pharaoh: We've gotten to know each other for a while. And since we go to the same school, I feel a little silly that we haven't bumped into each other yet. Would you mind?)_

_(Gamer 15: No! To be honest, I've been wanting to meet you too. But...You might be disappointed when you see me.)_

(Pharaoh: Why?!)

(Gamer: Because I'm short, and my hair is a little...odd.)

_(Pharaoh: Oh, don't worry about that. That doesn't matter to me. I like you for who you are. No matter what you look like.)_

Yugi smiled. Reading that made him feel happy that Pharaoh was so excepting. Yugi's eyes widened in excitement as he typed back.

_(Gamer 15: Then sure! How about in the gamer's club during free period?)_

_(Pharaoh: Sounds perfect. I'll see you soon then.)_

Yugi smiled happily. Filled with excitement as he typed his response . He didn't even notice that Tea was looking over his shoulder until she spoke.

"Who are you texting Yugi?"

Yugi quickly blushed and snapped his phone shut. He then looked up at Tea with a nervous smile as he answered.

"Oh, nobody. Just a friend."

Tea looked at Yugi with a curious glance, but shrugged it off.

After the last class of the morning, everyone headed to lunch. Yugi was so nervous about his meeting, that he couldn't even eat. Afterwards, Yugi quickly ran over to the gamer club room. Just as Yugi turned the corner, he crashed into someone and fell backwards. As Yugi looked up, he gasped. A deep blush appeared on his face at the site of the person he ran into.

The person was a guy, about two feet taller than Yugi. With almost the same hair style except for a few more bangs in the back. His eyes were crimson with a deep purple mixed as well. He was dressed in the boy's school uniform, but wore a long sleeve black shirt underneath the navy blue jacket. He also wore chains around his neck and wrist. Yugi could tell by the color of his jacket that he was a junior.

The elder boy's deep baritone voice, shook Yugi to the core as he spoke while he held his hand out for Yugi.

"Are you alright, little one?"

"Uh, yes...I'm okay. Sorry for bumping into you. Are you alright?" Yugi asked.

The elder boy laughed and helped Yugi up.

"I am fine, thank you. And no need to apologize. I was in a rush myself."

"Where are you headed?" Yugi asked.

"The gamer's club room. I plan to meet with someone there."

Yugi gasped at hearing his answer. His heart skipped a beat with a bright pink blush dusting his cheek. It couldn't have been a coincidence. This guy must be the mysterious 'Pharaoh' that Yugi had been chatting with. Feeling a bit bold, Yugi decided to take a risk and ask if this person was who he thought he was.

"Um, I know your in a hurry, but do you mind if I ask you something really quick?"

"I can spare a moment. What is it you need?" The older boy asked.

"Well...is your school chat room name, 'Pharaoh'? I ask cause I was on my to the gamer's club room too. To meet him."

The elder boy gasped as his eyes grew wide with surprise. He then came close to Yugi and whispered in his ear.

_"I am. But please be silence for now and follow me."_

The two walked down to the gamer's club. Yugi gazed up at the Junior with curious eyes. Wondering as to why this person wanted Yugi to stay quite. Once they entered the club room, the elder boy made sure that it was empty. He then turned around, closed and locked the door before turning to Yugi with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone to know that was my chat room name. So, is it true? Am I to assume that your gamer 15?"

Yugi seemed confused at first, but answered with a timid voice.

"Y-yes. I am."

"I knew it! I had a feeling it was you. I read about you in the news paper. You won that duel monsters tournament last year, right? You said your favorite card was Dark Magician. He's mine as well."

Yugi gasped and smiled. Feeling much more relaxed after hearing him talk about things that he had only told his friends and 'Pharaoh'.

"Yes! That's right! Do you enter tournaments too?" Yugi asked.

"I did in my old home town before I moved here two months ago. I've met a few people, but I'm glad to have made a friend in you. However, I'm afraid we haven't truly introduced ourselves. My name is Yami Atem."

"Oh, right! Sorry about that, I'm Yugi Moto." Yugi said while holding his hand out.

"Yugi, I like that name. It means game. That suits you very well."

Yugi blushed at hearing that complement from Yami. The two of them pulled up some chairs at a table and began talking. It was just like their conversations online, only better cause they were face to face. They enjoyed talking and laughing with each other. Yugi couldn't help but feel attracted to Yami. He already gained a crush from talking to him online, but it had grown stronger after being with him in person.

After thirty minutes, the warning bell rang. Yugi was getting up to leave, when Yami grabbed his wrist. Crimson eyes gazed deeply into Amethyst ones. Yugi's blush come back even deeper then before as he lost himself in those eyes. With the grace of a prince, Yami came close to Yugi. He had a deep, smooth tone of voice as he spoke.

"Yugi, if it's not too forward, may I ask you to go with me tonight?"

"Huh? But I thought you were keeping that a secret."

"Because I was planning to ask you. But I wanted to meet you first. Not because I was judging you on what you looked like. I simply wanted to be polite and ask you in person. So, will you go with me?"

Yugi gazed down at the floor nervously, but nodded as his answer. Yami smiled in return and kissed the back of Yugi's hand.

"Thank you, so much Yugi."

"Y-your welcome. I better get going. I'll be late for math class."

Yugi walked to the door as fast as he could, but was stopped by a hand being placed on his shoulder. Along with Yami whispering softly in his ear.

"_Little one, don't forget your cell phone."_

Yami slipped Yugi's phone into his pocket and allowed Yugi to leave. Which he did so rather quickly. Although there was a deep red blush on his face, Yugi also had a big smile as well. He became lost in the memory of Yami's touch. The feeling of Yami's lips against his skin, his hot breath tickling his ear, it all gave Yugi tingling feelings all over his body. While warming his heart.

At the end of the school day, Yugi quickly ran home to find an outfit for that night.

* * *

It was five P.M. and the club opened in an hour.

Yugi was at home in his room. Looking at himself in the mirror as he finished getting ready. He was dressed in a black tank top and matching jeans with a gray jean jacket. He also wore black sneakers. Yugi finally finished the outfit with sliver chains on his wrists and one around his neck. Just then, Yugi heard his cell go off. He quickly got a blush on his when Yami's name appeared on the caller I.D.

After quickly calming himself, Yugi answered the phone. Gasping when he heard Yami's deep voice over the phone.

"Hello? Yami? How did you get my number? And when did you put your information into my phone?"

"_Haha, so many questions little one. I simply had our phones touch each other and they shared our information. Now you can get a hold of me, when you need me."_

"Oh, right. I forgot my phone had that feature." Yugi said, slightly embarrassed while Yami laughed softly at how adorable Yugi was.

_"Anyway, I'm on my way to the club now. Would you like to meet me there in thirty minutes?"  
_  
"Sure! I'm just about to leave, so I'll see you soon!"

"_See you soon, little one." _Yami said before hanging up.

Leaving Yugi with butterflies in his stomach as he smiled to himself. Yugi then took a deep breath as he reached for his wallet and house key before heading for the door.

"Well, no idea what'll happen, but I hope it's good." Yugi said to himself.

Unaware of the unforgettable experience he was about to have.

* * *

**SOTP: There's chapter one! Hope you liked it and that you leave nice reviews! See ya next time!**


	2. Slave to the rythm of your love

**SOTP: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took a while. Hope this makes it worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own classic Yugioh or the featured song "She came to give it to you" By Usher.**

* * *

Yugi was nervous as he made his way to the club. He was worried about impressing Yami as he checked to make sure everything was situated. Yugi couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed about acting like a girl, but he truly liked Yami. He hoped things would go well as he turned the last corner. Yugi's eyes grew wide excitement as he gazed at the club. There was a huge crowd standing outside waiting to get in.

The place itself was huge looking on the outside. With a glass ceiling that showed off all the lights shining from the DJ booth. Yugi could hear the music coming as he got closer. He could tell this was going to be exciting and fun. Just as he was about to get in line, Yugi found his friends waving to him. He then noticed that Tristan was the only one with a date as he approached the group.

"Hey Yuge, ya ready?" Joey greeted as he held up his fist for a pound.

He was dressed in a blue jacket with matching pants and white undershirt. Joey also wore sneakers and sliver dog tags on a chain as well. Yugi smiled as he returned the fist pound.

"Yeah! Can't wait! But um...where's Mai? I thought you asked her to go with you."

"Oh yeah, uh...she said she'll meet me. You know chicks and how they take forever to primp." Joey said casually.

Which earned him a punch in the right arm from Tea, since she took it as an insult. Although he wanted to believe his friend, Yugi could somehow tell that Joey was hiding something. Yet Yugi also knew that Joey would be willing to tell him and the others when he was ready. Joey wasn't the type to keep secrets. He just wasn't ready to tell everyone, and Yugi understood that.

Yugi smiled as his friends talked in excitement. Just as the doors were about to open, Yugi felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to Yami as he flashed him a handsome smile. Yugi gasped in surprise at how handsome Yami looked. He was dressed in a black jacket with a grey under shirt and sliver chains around his neck and wrists like Yugi. Yami also wore black pants and shoes to complete his outfit.

"Good evening, Yugi." Yami greeted.

"Hey Yami! I-I'm...glad you came." Yugi said with a blush.

Yugi then quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts and introduced Yami to his friends.

"These are my best friends, Yami. That's Joey, Tristan, Miho, and-"

"Tea." Yami said with a surprised look.

"You two know each other?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, we're both on the student council together. I had no idea you were friends with Yugi."

"I didn't know you were friends with Yugi either, you aren't in any classes together, are you?" Tea asked.

Yugi was about to say something when Yami placed an arm across his little one's chest. His hand was right over Yugi's heart, which began beating like crazy as Yugi blushed a bright red.

"No, but Yugi is friend that I met in the school's chat room online. He's a very special friend of mine and is actually my date for tonight as well. So I hope you all don't mind if I steal him away from you later." Yami said with a wink.

Tea and everyone else giggled while Yugi's blush grew brighter with a small smile. Joey then walked up to Yami and shook his hand as spoke.

"Hey, no prob here man, if Yugi likes you, then we're cool. Just be sure to take care my best friend here. Cause if you break his heart, then we all get to take turns breaking you."

"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed.

Making Yami laugh, which made Joey a little confused.

"You're a good friend, Joey. But you have no need to worry. Yugi has become quite special to me and I would never hurt him. Yet should such a thing happen, I'll take full reasonability." Yami said jokingly.

"Haha, alright then. Hey, their finally letting people in! Let get this party started!" Joey exclaimed as everyone began to enter the club.

Everyone's eyes went wide as they went inside. The whole dance floor ceiling was a sky light that showed off the moonlit sky full of stars. The dance floor was lit up with lights that changed colors when people stepped on it. There were also lasers, flashing lights, and fog machines. A bar/restaurant surrounded the place as well and there was even a V.I.P room upstairs along with an arcade.

Needless to say, everyone was impressed.

"Wow...Amazing!" Tea exclaimed.

"I'll say!" Joey agreed.

Suddenly a popular song came on, and everyone then quickly went to dance floor to enjoy themselves. Yugi watched in excitement as his friends and others danced to the music on the floor. Some were together as couples, others in groups of friends. Yami noticed this and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder to get his attention. He then held out his hand to him just like a prince at a ball.

"Yugi, may I have this dance?"

"Are you sure Yami? I'm not a good dancer." Yugi said shyly.

Yami smiled and cupped Yugi's cheek. Rubbing his thumb across the little one's soft face ever so gently as he spoke.

"No need to be embarrassed, little one. I'm quite sure. Please, dance with me?"

Yugi's shyness vanished and was replaced with happiness. The feeling of Yami's tender hand and hearing his kind words, gave Yugi the courage he needed while making him dreamy eyed as well. He smiled warmly and took Yami's hand.

"Sure, Yami. I'd be glad too, if that will that make you happy."

"Oh yes. It surely would." Yami said while he lead Yugi onto the dance floor.

As they took up dancing positions, everyone around them began to take notice of them. Gasping at how enchanting Yami appeared to be. He paid them no mind as kept his eyes locked with Yugi's. Yami seductively placed one hand on Yugi's hip as the other held up his free hand. Yugi placed his other hand on Yami's shoulder and two began to dance.

**_(Say it ain't what you do cause..._**

**_Whoo!_**

**_So if you knew what I knew,_**

**_ She'd be yours tonight..._**

**_ Yeah, baby,_**

**Imagine she came here to get a getaway,**

**_ Well she don't want nobody crowding her space._**

**_ Huh, wouldn't that be weird?  
_**

**_Oh yeah..._**

**_ She was up all night to get down,_**

**_But she don't wanna be part of the crowd._**

**Wouldn't that be weird?**

**_ Oh yeah..._**

**_I'm so confused,_**

**_ If you only knew..._**

**_ She came to to give it to you,_**

**_ Girl it ain't what you do,_****_It's what you do tonight, _**

**_ And there ain't no shortcuts, i_****_n doing something right..._**

**_ If you knew what I knew,s_****_he'd be yours tonight._**

**_ Just look around the club cause, _**

**_You're here to have a good time!)_**

* * *

Between the music and Yami's dancing, Yugi's heart as going a mile a minute. Being dipped and twirled around was an incredible experience. Yugi was both captivated and attracted by his older double so much that he didn't realize his blush as Yami flashed him a seductive smile. He then surprised the little one further by pulling Yugi in close to his body. So close that they lips were inches away from one another.

Yami's eyes were covered in lust as he slowly ran a hand up his little one's thigh.

Making him shutter in pleasure with a gasp while wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. Yugi suddenly become nervous, but only for a moment. He was never touched this way before and although it was foreign, it felt so good. More than that, it felt right. Yami smirked with a laugh while their foreheads touched. Whispering softly in Yugi's ear as his hand slowly moved up further to touch his bottom.

"_Hmm...Are you enjoying yourself, little one?"  
__  
"Ahhh...Yes...very much. Y-Yami?" _Yugi began to ask feeling a bit bold.

_"Yes, Yugi? "_

"_May I...ask you for a kiss?"_

Yugi blushed in embarrassment. Nearly regretting his question, until Yami smiled before answering.

_"What a coincidence, I was about to ask the same question."_

Without waiting for a response, Yami placed a hand behind Yugi's head and closed his eyes in content as kissed him deeply. Yugi returned the kiss and held onto Yami's neck tightly, feeling his knees grow weak. Their tongues began a dance of their own, tasting one another cravens. Once they broke apart, Yami pushed his hips into Yugi's. Creating a delicious feeling of pleasure between the two of them.

Yami growled in satisfaction before whispering into Yugi's ear.

_"Yugi..."_

"_Yes?"_

_"I have a special private pass to the V.I.P Room, and I've gotten in the quite the mood. Would you care to make love with me tonight?"_

* * *

**SOTP, dodges tomato: HEY! Come on! I know it's a lousy place for a cliffhanger, but you'll love the next chapter! I promise! Review please! **


	3. Tonight is ours

**SOTP: Hey there, everyone! Here's another chapter of this awesome story! Lemon like I promised! So if your under age or uncomfortable with Yaoi, LEAVE! Otherwise I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Yugi was breathless at Yami's question. He never imagined that Yami would want to go so far, so fast. Then again, the two have been talking for a while and they knew each other pretty well. Yugi couldn't deny that he was entranced by Yami's charm and seduction. His body was still shivering in pleasure from his older doubles touches. The thought of Yami kissing Yugi and touching him in forbidden places sounded wonderful.

He could already see in his minds eye how it be. It made Yugi breathless and weak in the knees. He decided that he would take this chance, and if were to get hurt that was fine. So long as it was with Yami first. After taking a deep breath and keeping calm the best he could, Yugi looked Yami in the eyes and answered him. His voice soft, but certain of his decision.

"_Yes...Yami. Please, make love to me..."_

Yami smiled and took Yugi by the hand off the dance floor and through the crowd. Yugi felt like he was being whisked away as Yami lead him up the stairs to the V.I.P room. There was an automatic lock on the door so they wouldn't be bothered. The room was dark for a moment until Yami turned on the dim lights that softly glowed in the room. Showing off the white carpet and deep pink/violet walls

There was a large, soft, couch with a blanket, a cherry wood coffee table and a ten inch flat screen T.V. on the wall with a stereo in the corner. There was also a mini bar that had a small fridge filled with soda and a cupboard with glasses. Yugi nervously stood by the door as Yami took off his jacket and casually placed it over one of the bar stools. He then took out two glasses and filled each one with ice.

"Which soda do you like best Yugi?" Yami asked, shaking Yugi free of his thoughts.

"Uh...a cola please."

"As you wish."

Yami poured the desired beverage into Yugi's glass and filled his with cola as well. With both glasses in hand, Yami walked to the couch and placed the soda's on the table. It was then Yami noticed that Yugi was still nervously standing by the door. A deep blush on his face as he stared at the ground. Yami smiled at Yugi's shyness, which made him so adorable.

He then called out to Yugi softly and patted the place on the couch next to him. A charming smile on his face as he spoke.

"Come here,sweet one. No need to be afraid."

Yugi gulped to himself and accepted Yami's invitation by sitting down next to him. As he sipped his soda, Yugi took a moment to gaze at Yami's features. He truly was handsome with his regal like features and deep crimson/violet eyes. The way his hand and fingers wrapped around his glass made him seem sophisticated as well. When Yami noticed his gaze, Yugi quickly turned his eyes back to the floor.

Yami put his glass back on the table and cupped Yugi's chin so he could look Yami in the eyes as he spoke.

"Tell me, Yugi. If your not ready for this, I understand. I don't wish force you into something your not comfortable with."

"Oh, no. It's not that I don't want too, it's that I've never...been this way with someone before. I'm not sure what I'm suppose to do."

Hearing this made Yami laugh with a richness in his voice. Yami released Yugi's chin and leaned in close. He used one hand to take the soda glass from his petite hands and place it on the table. While the other slowly ran up his thigh. Yami spoke with his deep, baritone voice in a warm, seductive tone. Gazing deep into Yugi's amethyst eyes with fiery crimson ones.

"I completely understand, Yugi. But there's nothing to worry about. Your body will react naturally. Give in to my touch, and allow yourself to drown in the pleasure."

Yami then wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist. Pulling him close before rolling his hips and crashing their members together. A delicious feeling coursing through both of their bodies, eager with anticipation. The action earned him a gasp from Yugi who shuttered while his eyes darkened a bit. Yami leaned in close to Yugi's ear and whispered softly as his thumbs rubbed the inside of Yugi's palms.

"_Yugi__... Let your yourself become mine. Let me make love to you..."_

Yami then closed the gap between them with a passionate kiss. Yugi's closed his eyes in content as the passion took control. He moaned as Yami's tongue explored his mouth, savoring the taste. He wrapped his tongue around Yugi's gently while running his hands all over the little one's waist and back. Yami broke the kiss when the need for air became too great.

He then pushed Yugi gently onto the couch, leaving butterfly kisses and nips on his neck. Yugi's moans were like music to Yami's ears as he slipped his hands underneath Yugi's shirt. Teasing one of Yugi's nipples with his hand while Yami's tongue caressed the other. Yugi's eyes were covered with lust as his fingers gently gripped Yami's hair.

"_Ah...hah...Yami..."_

"So beautiful, Yugi...You taste divine." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear.

"_Yami...ahhh!" _Yugi cried out.

His member was throbbing, aching for the same tender treatment his chest was receiving as his pants became painfully tight. Yugi tried to undo his pants with one hand to relive himself, but Yami gently grabbed his wrist. Kissing Yugi's trembling lips as he took both hands and held them together above Yugi's head. Yami then whispered softly into Yugi's ear as his fingertips danced down his chest to his crouch.

_"What's wrong, Yugi? Are your pants feeling uncomfortable? Hmmm...?" _Yami teased.

He smirked at feeling how hard his little one was becoming. Yugi gasped as the cool air hit him when Yami undid his pants, giving him much needed release. Yugi closed his eyes in content as Yami carefully pulled his pants down along with his boxers. Discarding them to the floor with his own shirt as well. Yugi gasped and cried out softly as Yami massaged his hips.

_"Spread your legs, sweet one."_

Yugi did as Yami asked and spread his legs wide. Yami tenderly rubbed the inside of Yugi's thighs as his eyes locked onto the little one's pulsing member. Hard and dripping with pre cum. He took Yugi's manhood into his hands and placed a kiss on the tip before pumping it slowly. Yugi tossed his head back and forth while waves of pleasure shot through his body.

Yugi cracked his eyes open for a moment as he began to lose himself in the pleasure. Yami was kissing his neck passionately while running his tongue across Yugi's soft, snow white skin. He took in deep breaths to absorb the young one's scent. Reminding Yami of the sweetness of vanilla and fresh strawberries. He would also nuzzle Yugi's neck as he whispered sweet words in his ear from time to time.

_"Your so adorable...I'm loving the sounds that you make."_

"_Ah...Sorry...Am I too loud?"_ Yugi asked with his eyes full of lust.

_"No need to worry, the room is sound proof. And I'm looking forward to hearing you call out my name." _Yami said and smiled at seeing Yugi blush.

He was so cute. Seeing him flushed, moaning and panting heavily turned the older one on greatly.

Yami could tell how badly Yugi needed release, so Yami decided to attend to the little one's needs. Yami took the young one's member into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it slowly as it twitched violently. Yugi moaned out loudly as his back arched upward. He could feel himself about to cum any moment. Yugi felt his heart skip when he heard Yami moan in pleasure. In that instant, Yugi suddenly felt happy.

He was happy that Yami was feeling the same way he was. A feeling of passion and pure bliss. Yugi gently place a hand behind Yami's head to pull him closer. He wanted more, to have Yami as close to him as possible. Yami closed his eyes in content as he hummed happily. Yami could tell that Yugi was no longer nervous. He knew that Yugi wanted this as much as Yami did, but not only out of lust alone.

Yami wanted Yugi because he had a heartfelt connection with him. He wanted that connection to grow stronger, for the two of them to belong to each other. To have a completely unbreakable bond. Yami showed this to Yugi through his actions, and with a simple gesture, Yugi showed him that he felt the same way. Yami pulled Yugi's cock into his mouth further, then sucked harder as he held onto Yugi's hips.

He was quickly becoming more arouse as Yugi cried out his name when he climaxed.

"_Ahhh...Ugh...Y-Yami...I think...I'm going to...UGH! Mm! Ahhhh..."_

"Mph...Mmmmmm."

Yami groaned in content as Yugi released all his pent up desire. Allowing the thick, sticky cum to flow into his mouth and be swallowed down his throat. Yami released Yugi's cock and sighed before he licked his lips. Yugi slowly sat up and cupped Yami's cheek. Gazing at him with eyes the color of a lusty lavender. Yami smiled and leaned into Yugi's touch. Placing a hand over the one caressing his face.

"_Are you alright, Yugi?"_

"Yes...I actually feel amazing."

"An orgasm can feel that way, when shared with the right person."

Yami said as leaned in for another kiss. Yugi closed the gap and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Breaking away a few moments later, Yami smirked. Taking Yugi's hand and placing it on his pulsing member. Letting his little one know, how badly he needed him. Yugi rubbed the stiff, swollen length. Making his eyes widened when he heard Yami cry out.

"Ah! Oooh..."

"Yami?! Did I hurt you?"

"Oh...no little one. But your making my arousal grow, I didn't climax yet. So, touching me like that..."

"Shhh...I understand." Yugi whispered as he came closer.

Feeling bold, Yugi kissed his way down Yami's chest and pulled down Yami's zipper. Taking off his pants and boxers in the process. Yami sighed in relief after his manhood was finally set free. Yugi then bent down and began to Yami the same treatment he received only moments ago. He licked and sucked Yami gently, only able to get the tip inside his mouth. Yami moaned and hummed in happiness.

He felt an overwhelming sense of intensity and pleasure as Yugi continued. Feeling close to the edge, Yami then had Yugi stop and laid him back down on the couch. He wrapped his hand around Yugi's still moist cock. Gathering the wet juices from the little one's shaft before gently pushing a finger into Yugi's entrance. The young one stiffened up at feeling the intrusion. Gasping and whining softly as he squirmed.

"Ya-Yami! N-no! H-hurts!"

_"Don't tense up so much Yugi. I know it hurts, but it will feel better soon. Just relax...I promise."_

Yugi closed his eyes and relaxed his body. Soon the painful feeling became odd, and then become pleasurable. After adding another finger and pumping a bit more, Yami felt that Yugi was stretched enough. Ready for the next step. He placed himself at Yugi's entrance and pushed inside slowly. Yami kissed Yugi to quiet his cries as he pushed all the way in. Penetrating his little one as gently as he could.

Yami then took both hands and began to tease Yugi's nipples. Pushing in and pulling out slowly as he did so. All the while, enjoying Yugi's moans of passion.

"_Ahhh! Y-YAMI! AH! Harder...faster! Please!"_

_"Of course, my sweet one. Mm, Mmmmph! So tight! So warm and wet...ahhh...You feel wonderful, Yugi...Ah...Hah.."_

Yami said. Starting to gasp as he complied to his little ones wishes. Before too long, the two were reaching their limit. Yugi was loving the feeling of Yami inside him a he wrapped his arms around his neck. Yami returned the embrace just as he made the final push. They both climaxed together while gasping each other's names.

"_Ahhh...Yami..."_

_"Yugi...ah..."_

They held each other close as they began to come down from their sexual high. The first thing Yugi became aware of was Yami slowly stroking his hair and kissing his forehead.

"Yami? Are you alright?"

"I'm wonderful, little one. That was amazing. However I should be asking you that question. I hope I wasn't too rough with you. This being your first time." Yami said.

"No, I'm fine. A little sore, but fine. But Yami? Even though this was my first time with you, I hope it's not my last. I mean 'our' last."

Yami smiled and kissed his little one before he answered.

"Of course not, Yugi. I would be glad to be with you."

Yugi's eyes went wide as a blush grew on his face. Yami seemed curious until Yugi spoke.

"Does that mean, that you want to become a couple?"

Yami was surprised for a moment until he suddenly laughed. He simply couldn't get over how adorable Yugi was. It was one of the many things he grew to love about him. That feeling of love sparked when they first talked together online. Sharing their dreams and hopes with each other. Yami had loved Yugi long before they ever met face to face. It was also obvious that Yugi felt same.

Yami then wrapped his arms around Yugi and gazed at him with love in his eyes. His tone becoming serious as he spoke.

"Yugi, I want us to be a couple, yes. But please don't think that the only thing I want is your body. I love you, and I have since we first talked with other. There are things I have told you, that I wouldn't be able to tell anyone else. And there are more things that I wish to share with you. Just as I'm sure there are things you wish to share with me. So please, may I?"

Yugi smiled at hearing Yami's confession. It was true from his heart and honest. He answered Yami with a gentle kiss and laid his head on his older lover's chest.

"Yes you may Yami. I love you too."

Yami laid his head on Yugi's shoulder and smiled. Happy that his feelings were returned.

"Thank you, Yugi."

* * *

**SOTP: Ugh, good grief. Sorry this took so long people. A lot of crap going on lately. At any rate, good news! Once I get a few stories finished, I'm gonna be writing a new Yugioh 5D's Yaoi story with a male OC! But it's gonna be a collection of small stories with a new character each chapter.**

**Yami: Basically it's an Otome story, but with all men.**

**SOTP: Exactly. Look forward to that and review please!**


	4. True confessions

**SOTP: Hey there, guys! This story is so nice, I updated twice! This one goes out to all the Seto/Joey fans out there! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

About an hour after Yami and Yugi were gone, Joey left the dance floor and headed to the bar. He needed a break from the fast pace dancing and loud music. The bar was in a separate room so people could talk without having to make themselves heard over the music. There, Joey found Tea and Tristan taking five. After ordering a club soda, Joey took a seat in between his friends.

Unaware that they were ready to question him about his missing date.

"So how's it going guys? Told ya this place was gonna be awesome, didn't I?" Joey asked.

"Yeah! And there's so much to do! I think we should come here every weekend!" Tea exclaimed.

"Hey Tristan, where Miho?"

"She's checking out the arcade upstairs. It's so massive that it has it's own floor!" Tristan said pointing upstairs to the huge arcade that could be seen from the balcony.

"Hey, guess what you guys! You know Yami, the person Yugi came with? Well when I went to the bathroom earlier, I ran into his sister!"

"Say what!?" The two boys asked in union.

"I noticed she almost left without her iphone and her lock screen had a picture of her and Yami together. When I gave it back, she introduced herself. Her name's Laura and she's a year younger than Yami, which makes her a freshmen like us. I was surprised because Yami never mentioned her before." Tea explained.

"Then how come we haven't seen her around school before?" Joey asked.

"Because she goes to a different class than we do and she has art club in the morning." Tea answered.

"Hey Joey, If she's single, you should ask her out." Tristan said with an elbow nudge.

"Yeah, we noticed that Mai never showed up."

"You should talk Tea. Your date never showed either." Joey said defensively.

"Yes he did. We're getting together after his work shift. " Tea said as she pointed to the D.J. booth.

In charge of the music was a tall young man with spikey black hair in a pony tail. He had emerald green eyes and was dressed in a black tank top with matching pants, boots and red sleeveless jacket. He also wore a green headband and dice earing in his left ear. Both Tristan and Joey's eyes went wide with surprise as they turned back to Tea. Knowing exactly who the D.J. was.

"Duke Devilin?! Isn't he that transfer student who created that new dice game?" Tristan asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I heard he got a part time job here as D.J., but how did you hook up with him?" Joey asked.

"We're both on the student council with Yami and a few others. I asked him to go with me and he said sure. So long as I was okay with waiting until he got off work." Tea explained.

"That means you have no excuse now Joey. So you better come clean, what happened?" Tristan asked.

At hearing this, Joey sighed and hung his head in shame. He knew this was to be brought up sooner or later. So he might as well explain things now. After taking a deep breath, Joey sipped his soda and told his friends the truth.

"Truth is guy's, I never asked her. Mai and I haven't been together for months."

"WHAT?!" Tea and Tristan asked loudly in union.

Making Joey cover his ears.

"Hey, chill out! Mai and I broke up a long time ago because something happened. I wasn't sure how you guys would take it, so I lied. I know I shouldn't have and I'm sorry."

"It's okay Joey. But what happened? Was the break up that bad?" Tea asked.

"No, we just weren't all that into each other as we thought." Joey said as he turned his eyes to the table across from the bar.

Tea and Tristan followed Joey's eyes to see a tall man with chestnut brown hair and deep, ice blue eyes. Dressed in a sliver jacket with a long sleeve black shirt, pants and matching boots. He had a high class air about him and was clearly rich. Even though his outfit seemed simple, he was obviously very sophisticated. He seemed to stare off into space as he drank from his glass.

"He's the one I asked out tonight. Name's Seto Kaiba. He's a sophomore. We've been dating for about two weeks." Joey explained as they turned back to each other.

"So wait, you didn't tell us about breaking up with Mai because you were afraid of what we would think if we knew you were gay?" Tea asked.

"Yeah...sorry again for lying to you guys. But I didn't really know I was myself until I met him a month ago. I explained things to Mai and she understood, but I was afraid you guys wouldn't."

Suddenly Tristan gave Joey a thump on the head. Not too hard, but enough to express how he felt. After rubbing his head, Joey glared at Tristan in annoyance.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"For you being an idiot. Come on, Joey! You really think that we would judge you or stop being friends just because you like guys and not girls? Of course not!" Tristan said.

"Yeah! I mean we've all been friends for years and we didn't ditch Yugi when he came out and told us." Tea pointed out.

"But Yugi knew he was gay the whole time. I'm just now finding out."

"That doesn't matter, Joey. We're gonna be friends no matter what. And you can talk to us about anything." Tristan said as he placed a hand on Joey's shoulder.

The blond smiled and placed an arm around both of his friends.

"Thanks guys. Means a lot to me to have friends like you." Joey said, feeling much better now that he knew he had his friends support.

"Sure. Now why don't you go ahead and hang with your date?" Tea suggested.

"Uh...right. See ya guys later." Joey said, walking away with a blush on his face as Tea giggled.

Joey made his way over to Seto who looked over in his direction with a smirk on his lips. Joey thought for sure that look alone was going to make his heart beat right out of his chest. He felt his hands fidget in his pockets as he greeted the smug looking sophomore. Who's face suddenly became very serious when Joey caught his attention.

"Hey Kaiba. Sorry, I wasn't to avoid you."

"Could have fooled me. I'm surprised you were even aware I was here." Seto said sharply as he sipped his drink.

"I always know when you show up. You have a presence that gives off when you walk into a room."

"Flattering but I don't being lead by the nose, Wheeler. Are you serious about this relationship or not?"

Joey stood there feeling nervous with a lump in his throat. He knew Kaiba was angry and he had every right to be. Joey was the one who asked him and then turned right around and avoided him. Joey knew that he would have to explain the truth to Seto. He only wished that he would still be with him afterwards. Joey gulped and clenched his fists as he took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I-I am serious. And I'm sorry. For the longest time I thought I was straight, but nothing felt right even after I was dating a girl. Then you came around and all of a sudden things got crazy! When my girlfriend and I broke up she understood why, but I didn't. When I hung out with you, things felt right and I was scared. Not of you but of what was happening to me and I was afraid of what my friends would think for suddenly coming out like this. That why I hid, but I don't want too anymore. Cause I'm sure it's you that I want!"

Kaiba stood silent for a good five second as Joey caught his breath. The blond was sure that Seto was going to leave without a word until he spoke.

"So you were avoiding me till now so you could sort your feelings out and explain things to your friends?"

Joey nodded with a dumb founded look on his face.

"And are your friends okay with it?"

"They are. Of course I should've known they would be. My one best friend is gay, and we're all cool with that. I thought it would be different because I was just figuring it out. But their fine, and still like me. despite my fears, I somehow knew they would."

Seto cupped Joey's face while he asked his next question as golden brown eyes gazed into icy blue ones.

"And your absolutely sure, that you want me?"

"I am. If you want to back out after how I avoided you though, I underst-"

Joey was cut off with a sudden passionate kiss from Kaiba. Who pulled him close with one hand and slowly rubbed his thigh with the other. Joey hummed and moaned in pleasure before Seto broke away. Leaving his hand on Joey's leg as he spoke. Seto's voice was deep and lustful while he came close to Joey's ear.

"Idiot. I asked if _you _were sure. I already know what I want. I want you."

Seto started to kiss Joey's neck while he closed his eyes in content. Joey allowed Seto to push him against the wall as he gave in to his lover's treatment. Before too long, Seto was rubbing Joey's manhood tenderly. Which became tight in his still buttoned pants. Seto whispered into Joey's ear again as he slipped his hands underneath his shirt.

"_I'll tell you a secret...Even if you weren't ready, I would've waited for you. I would never leave you, Joey. I love you, I just wanted to make sure you felt the same."_

Joey smiled into Seto's kiss as he wordlessly returned his feelings. Kaiba then broke the kiss as his lust coated eyes gazed into Joey's. A sly smile on his lips as he place a hand on the small of Joey's back.

"You know, this place suddenly got boring. Want to come to my house and spend the weekend? My brother is a friend's house."

Seto then licked the edge of Joey's ear. Making him shiver in pleasure as Seto's voice became a seductive whisper.

_"And I'd much rather be undressing you right you now."_

Joey blushed brightly but nodded and smiled in returned. He quickly texted Tristan to tell him and the others that he left. Joey then took Seto's hand and followed him to his car. Feeling happy and excited that things had gone so well. He had his friends approval, as well as his lover's acceptance and touch.

* * *

**SOTP: Okay...I'm assuming you all want a Seto/Joey lemon too? Ah what the heck, I'll write one in the next chapter for you guys. Since you all like them and I like writing them. See you soon!**


	5. Say your mine-LEMON

**SOTP: Hey peeps! Seto/Joey lemon this chapter like I promised! You all know the rules. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Joey felt nervous as his sat next to Seto in his limo on the way to his house. It's wasn't just the fact that they were planning to make love to each other. It was the fact that the name 'Seto Kaiba' was one well known. At age seventeen, Seto was the C.E.O of a massive game company that he took over when his parents died. It had taken him great strength to do that, and raise his younger brother Mokuba.

Yet despite every challenge thrown his way, Seto became incredibly successful. In both his business and in school. Seto was also quite popular among his fellow students and had many who wanted to date him. Which was why Joey would often ask himself why Seto was interested in dating him. Especially since there were so many other offers.

Joey was shaken from his thoughts when he felt Seto place a hand on his shoulder.

"Joey, are you alright? You've been quite." Seto said with concern in his voice.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just nervous, I guess." Joey said while staring at the floor with a blush on his face.

"You know, we really don't have to do this if you don't want too." Seto said as he held Joey's hand.

"No...I do. It's just, why me? You could have anyone you want, why choose me?"

Seto was quite for a moment. He knew why Joey had asked this question. It was because he didn't believe that he was good enough for Seto. This made him sigh in slight frustration. He then calmed himself and thought of what to say before he spoke.

"Joey, do you remember when we first met about two months ago?"

"Yeah, I completely embarrassed myself in front of a group of sophomores. I had no idea who you were and they called me an idiot. But I'm still glad I got to meet you that day."

"I am too. But you said I could have anyone I wanted. They only issue is that no one had ever confessed to me before." Seto said, surprising Joey greatly.

"What?! But guys and girls are gushing over you all the time. Someone must have asked to date you at least once."

"No one has, except you. One reason is because of my rough personality. The other reason is because of status. I've worked hard to get where I'm at now, Joey. Because of my success, I'm constantly surrounded by admiration and attention. I can get anything by simply calling in a favor or paying for it. But when someone is placed on a pedestal like that, they become separated from the people who put them there to start with."

"You mean, that everyone thinks their not good enough for you?" Joey asked.

"Yes, they all think I'm on a level that they can't reach. But I'm not. I'm just the same as everyone else. I just have a little more than they do. That's what I like about you. When we met, you didn't even know my name. You treated me like everyone else. At first it annoyed me, but then I realized that no one has treated me like that except my brother. And I began to like you." Seto explained.

"Well, if means anything I like you too. I like you for yourself, not for your money or status. I like you cause your strong, smart, and determined. Granted you can lose your temper, but I think your spirit is one of the reasons why I love you too."

Seto's eyes went wide in shock at hearing Joey's words. It was the first time had actually told him at he loved him. The way he said it was so casually, as if Joey said those words many times before. Joey suddenly blushed and began to stutter. Feeling embarrassed by what he had blurted without thinking. To his surprise however, Seto began to laugh and pulled him close. Nuzzling his face in Joey's hair tenderly.

"See? That's what I mean. Your honest, and you don't care about what other people think of you. You speak your feelings, and that's why I love you."

Joe blushed with a smile. Happy that Seto had also felt the same way. Seto leaned close to Joey and kissed him softly. Holding him gently as Joey ran his fingers through Seto's soft, chestnut hair. The moment the broke away, they arrived at Seto's manor. Which was unbelievably huge. The driver opened the car door and the two of them stepped out.

Joey was in awe at the size of the mansion, he had never seen something so luxurious before.

They walked inside and headed up to Seto's room, where Joey was amazing once again. Seto's room was simple but elegant. The walls were a light tan with a dark navy blue border that had gold trim. While the carpet was snow white. Glass double doors that lead to a balcony allowed the stars to shine in. Inside was a canopy bed with dark blue silk sheets and comforter. A dark wood desk with a laptop and office chair.

Joey liked the way Seto's room was set up. It was classy, but not too over the top. A moment later, a butler brought up some soda with ice and set it on the desk before locked the door and turned to see Joey standing near the window, unsure of what to do. He smiled, knowing that Joey felt a bit awkward even he didn't need to be.

"You can go ahead and get comfortable Joey. I want to take this jacket off." Seto said as he turned to go to his closet.

Feeling bold, Joey walked up to Seto and grabbed his wrist. Turning Seto to face him as he quickly gripped the edges of Seto's coat and whispered softly.

_"No...don't leave...let me take it off for you...I can't take it anymore...I need you."_

Seto smirked as he let Joey slip his jacket off and kiss him passionately. Breaking away a moment later to gaze into Joey's lust coated eyes.

"Mmmm, well aren't you eager. I suppose the treatment I gave you at the club left you excited. But to be honest, I don't think I can wait much longer either." Seto said seductively.

He kissed and sucked on Joey's neck tenderly. Enjoying the soft mewls and moans that sounded like music to his ears. Seto then broke away and walked over to the bed before motioning Joey to come closer to him. Almost as if he was entranced, Joey made his way over to Seto. Without a word, Seto allowed to remove his clothes. The sensation of Joey's hands all over his body made him melt in passion.

Joey's eyes grew wide after he removed Seto's pants and boxers. His manhood was huge and throbbing, growing hotter by the minute with each intimate touch. Seto pulled Joey close and took off his shirt. Kissing his way down Joey's chest while he removed the rest of his clothes. Leaving the two completely bare to each other. Seto then placed his hands on Joey' shoulders, making him kneel to the floor.

Joey's face came within inches of Seto's member. He knew what it was that Seto wanted from him. But he felt nervous and uncertain that he should. Seto ran his fingers through Joey's golden blond hair. Easing his nerves as h felt Seto's hand pull his head closer.

"_Go on, Joey...Take me into your mouth. You want this, don't you?" _

Joey took a deep breath and closed eyes. Kissing Seto's member softly before taking it into his mouth whole. Seto moaned and grunted in pleasure as Joey swirled his tongue around the pulsing muscle. He smirked to himself at hearing Seto groan louder with each suck and lick to his cock. Seto felt that he going to burst, this feeling was incredible and he couldn't get enough.

Before he knew it he cried out loudly and climaxed. Seto's cum filled Joey's mouth and slightly covered his face. Joey swallowed the salty substance and released Seto's member. Joey looked up to him panting heavily with a euphoric look on his face.

"_Ahhh...my god...that was incredible." _Seto whispered.

Joey stood up and kissed Seto passionately. Wrapping his tongue around Seto's while exploring his warm, moist caverns. Seto did the same and embraced Joey closely.

The two quickly became lost in a lustful dance of tongues. Seto broke the kiss and smiled at Joey as he rested his forehead against his. Seto pulled back the blankets and sheets to lay down on the bed. Turning his seductive gaze to Joey. Knowing exactly what he wanted, Joey climbed on of top Seto and kissed him passionately. The young C.E.O pulled Joey down onto him.

Entering him slowly so as not to cause too much pain. Joey winced slightly, letting Seto's member all the way in before he started to move in rhythm. Pulling out almost all way before he pushed back down. Before too long, Joey started to move faster. Wanting to feel more of the pleasure that began to serge through out his body. Seto smiled and placed his hands on Joey's hips.

Helping him to go faster while his licked and teased Joey's nipples. Making the blond moan loudly.

_"Ahh! S-Seto! Don't, that...feels too good! Hah..."_

_"That's the idea. Mmmm...Being inside you feels amazing...it makes me want to cum inside you. So hard that I reach the very depths of your soul."_

Joey could feel Seto throb inside of him, while Seto hummed at feeling Joey tighten his manhood. Joey panted heavily as Seto began to tease and squeeze his member. He moaned at the treatment and breathed heavily while placing his hands on Seto's shoulders. Joey's legs were getting tried and he couldn't keep up the position he was in for much longer. Joey came close to Seto's ear.

Whispering to him in a needy voice.

"_S-Seto...I can't...keep going...I want to cum, but...Can't..."  
_  
Before Joey could finish, Seto surprised him by switching their roles in one swift motion.

Understanding the need to be more comfortable, Seto laid Joey down on the bed. Hovering over him with a smirk that matched his lust filled eyes. Joey was laying there, completely spread out beneath Seto. Trapped by his arms and hands, caught like a loin's prey. Seto licked his lips and quickly picked up speed. Thrusting hard and fast into Joey as he picked up where they left off.

_"AH! Hah, S-Seto! Yes! More! I want-"_

Seto grabbed a tight hold of Joey's cock. Cutting him off from his words and stopping him from reaching his climax. Squeezing it tight, Seto dug the tip of his index finger nail into the tip of Joey's member that was dripping with precum. Making him cry out loudly. It was slightly painful, yet felt pleasurable at the same time. It made Joey feel like he was going to burst from the inside.

"_Ahh! Ugh...SETO! Please...It's hurts!"_

_"Does it? You seem to enjoy being teased this way..."_

Seto said with a smirk before he sucked on Joey's neck.

"_MMMPH! Seto...Please...I can't..." _Joey begged.

Which was like music to Seto's ears. He leaned in close and whispered in Joey's ear with a husky tone of voice.

_"Say your mine, Joey. I won't allow anyone else to have you this way. Say your mine."_

_"AH! I"M YOURS! I-I'm yours Seto, Please! Let me come! I-I need release! I want you to cum inside me, please!"_

_"Good boy..."_

Seto said as he released Joey's cock.

The built up pleasure hit him all at once and Joey moaned loudly as Seto continued to thrust inside. Hard and fast with no sign of stopping or slowing down.

"_AHH! Ugh...Ahhh! SETO!" Ughh...Mmmph...AHH!"_

_"You are mine now, Joey."_

_"Ugh...Ahhh! Hah...Ah! Seto...SETO!"_

_"Mine, Mine, Mine."_

Seto repeated the word with each thrust inside. As if marking Joey as his own. So that Joey knew that he belongs to Seto. Before too long, Joey was pushed over the edge. The tightness around Seto's shaft made the rush rise for him as well. The two lovers cried out each other's names as they climaxed. Losing themselves in a state of euphoria while slowly coming down from the high.

Joey collapsed on the bed. His arm that were holding onto Seto's neck like a life line, fell to his sides completely out of energy. The young C.E.O pulled out slowly and held Joey close to him. Covering them both with the blanket before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. Joey smiled and cracked his eyes open to see Seto gazing at him lovingly.

"I apologize if I was too rough with you. It was your first time, I should have been more careful." Seto said with concern.

"No, don't be. This was great, Seto. I'm glad I could be with you like this." Joey said with a tried tone of voice.

"I agree. This was an experience, I'll never forget Joey. Now, you should sleep. You won't be able to get much tomorrow." Seto said with a smirk.

"You plan on taking out all your sexual frustration on me, don't you?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Seto said as he kissed Joey warmly.

"I never said that it was. I'm looking forward to it. I love you." Joey answered with a sly smile.

Joey then wrapped his arms around Seto's waist and laid his head on his chest. As he drifted off to sleep, he could feel Seto's tender fingers stroke his hair. Unaware of the warm smile on Seto's face as he rested his head against Joey's. Whispering quietly with happiness in his voice as fell asleep as well.

"_I love you too, Joey. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Because no one could ever give me anything worth more than what you have."_

* * *

**SOTP: Sorry this took forever. Hope you enjoyed this! I'm gonna swing it back over to Yugi and Yami next time, but don't worry. More Seto and Joey will come soon! Please leave nice reviews!**


	6. Never get enough of loving you

**SOTP: Hey people! Here's chapter 6! Sorry for the wait! Hope this was worth it! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes to find himself in a room that wasn't his. The décor was somewhat simple, but manly and comfortable as well.

The walls were grey with black trim and the floor was a grey carpet. There was one window covered with black curtains. For furniture, there was a dark cherry wood computer desk with a laptop, a pencil box and stacks of papers. There was also a dresser and some large book shelf's. They filled with many different books. As well as many figures and statues. All Egyptian and very old looking.

On top of the dresser Yugi found his clothes, clean and folded. His wallet, phone and chain bracelets sat on top of them and his shoes were near the closet. Yugi then noticed another book shelf that had sketch books, drawing guides and different manga series. A few Yugi recognize, but most of them he never heard of. There were also game boxes and duel monster decks on the bottom shelf as well.

The light in the room came from lamps that had an orange glow. One of them were sitting on top of a bed side table. They were dimly lit to keep a quite atmosphere in the room. As Yugi looked around, he noticed the bed he was in was a four poster bed. Placed on top was a thick black comforter. Yugi then noticed that he laid between silky dark red sheets and that his head rested on a big, soft, body pillow.

Curious, Yugi sat up. Realizing that he wore a large, long sleeve white shirt. Soft, and comfortable to sleep in. Whoever brought Yugi here obviously took great care to make sure he was comfortable. A second later, Yugi recalled what happened last night and realized that this must be Yami's room. Yugi assumptions were confirmed a moment later when Yami entered the room.

A warm, charming smile on his face. He had changed from his club outfit to a red long sleeve shirt and grey pants with socks. Yami gave off a comfortable vibe as he spoke.

"Greetings little one. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, thanks. Did you bring me to your house Yami?" Yugi asked as he pulled back the covered.

"I did. You were so tried and I didn't want to bother your family so late. It was about eleven thirty when we left the club. I was sure to find your friend Tristan and told him that you were spending the night at my house. I tried to contact your home, but no one answered." Yami explained as he sat down on the side of the bed.

"No one would have. My grandpa is on an expedition in Egypt. He's an archeologist, and I pretty much live by myself when he's not here." Yugi explained.

"Ah yes. You did tell me that once. Sorry, I had forgotten."

"That's alright. Thanks for taking care of me. I should go though, I don't want to be a bother to you anymore than I have." Yugi said as he started to get up.

He was stopped by a slight pain he felt in his body. Yami then placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder and helped him to lay down. A tenderness in his voice as he spoke.

"Yugi, You're not a bother at all. I want to be with you as much as possible. Plus it's just 7:30 and today is Saturday. You can stay as long as you want."

Yami then came close to Yugi's ear and whispered softly with a smirk on his face.

"_Besides, last night was your first time, wasn't it? You should rest since your body will be tender for a while."_

Yugi blushed at hearing those words. Even more so when Yami slid a hand underneath Yugi's shirt. Sighing seductively as he felt Yugi's soft, silk like skin.

"_However__...seeing you like this, make me want to taste you again...Mmmmm...You're skin is soft._"

"Ahh...Mmmph...Ah! Ya-Yami..." Yugi whispered as he felt Yami crawl over him.

Yami then looked Yugi over slowly and licked his lips seductively. Making Yugi tremble with excitement as Yami spoke.

"_You're shaking with anticipation... How adorable..."_

Yugi blushed brightly and closed his eyes in surprise at feeling Yami's cold, moist, tongue lick the shell of his ear. I apologize, but I'll try to be as gentle as possible..."

Yugi's eyes went wide slightly at hearing Yami's words. Feeling his heart skip as Yami began to kiss Yugi's neck while keeping his hand on the young one's stomach still. Yugi's moans began to arouse him as he kissed his way down. Unbuttoning the night shirt so Yami could taste more of Yugi's neck. Yugi laid there with his eyes glazed over by lust. Losing himself in the intense pleasure again.

Yami's touch was like a poison to him. A sweet poison that he couldn't deny himself. Yugi closed his legs together and began to squirm slightly. Noticing that he started to feel excited. Yami could sense this as well and licked his lips. Feeling excited himself as the hand on Yugi's stomach moved down in between his legs. Skillfully, each of Yami's finger's slowly wrapped themselves around Yugi's member.

Yami smirked at hearing Yugi gasp. Feeling how hot and hard he had become in such a short time. After gently separating Yugi's legs, Yami began to pump him slowly. Up and down, again and again, Yami savored the look of pleasure on Yugi's face. Which became more intense with each stroke.

"Ahhh...Mmm...Hah, hah..."

"You're still quite sensitive from before...no wonder you were able to become like this so quickly...however, you seem to enjoy this as much as I do." Yami said as he kissed Yugi gently.

Yami then tightened his grip and smirked at feeling Yugi squirm a little. The young boy was lost in the passion. Yugi simply couldn't believe just how amazing being touched like this felt. Though he thought it was unfair that he was the only one feeling this way. Deciding to be bold, Yugi sat up slowly. Amethyst eyes locked with crimson ones as Yami gasped. Feeling a small, tender hand dive into his pants and grip his member gently.

Yugi blushed deeply as he began to pump Yami. Trying his best to mimic his lover's movements. Yami moaned and gazed at Yugi in surprise as he spoke.

"_Yugi?"_

_"Yami please, I want...I want us to come together...I want us to make each other come...please..."_

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi passionately. Pumping him faster as he teased Yugi's nipples with his free hand. This made Yugi cry out in passion and give Yami the same treatment. Before too long, the both of them climaxed while crying out each other's names softy. They then laid down together, holding each other close. Yugi panted softly while Yami ran his fingers through his silky hair.

_"That felt nice...Thank you Yugi."_ Yami whispered.

"Oh no, thank you Yami. You're so good to me." Yugi said with a smile as a yawn escaped his mouth once more.

Yami smiled as he kissed Yugi on the forehead.

"You should sleep a bit more, little one. It seems I tried you out quite a bit."

Yami was about to get up when Yugi grabbed his sleeve and gripped it tightly. Gazing up with pleading eyes that Yami couldn't resist. Weakly in a soft sweet voice, Yugi spoke.

"Please...lay down with me. Sleep with me...don't go."

How could Yami possibly refuse? His little one was too adorable for words. Yami laid back down and protectively wrapped his tender arms around Yugi. Feeling warm and safe, Yugi smiled and returned the embrace. Snuggling into his lovers embrace. Yami smiled as well, nuzzling his face into his little one's hair. Taking in the sweet scent of vanilla and strawberry.

"I'll stay, Yugi. I'll stay and never leave you're side. I swear." Yami whispered.

Before too long, the two were fast asleep. Keeping one another in their hearts and dreams as the day began without them.

* * *

**Seto/Joey**

* * *

It was about 9:30 when Seto woke up. Still half asleep as he recalled the events of last night. Smirking to himself when he found Joey laying down next to him. Breathing softly with his hair covering his eyes. Seto brushed Joey's hair, kissed his forehead and pulled the blankets back to stand up from the bed. A few seconds later, Joey woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

He looked up to see Seto putting on a robe with his back to him. Joey smiled and was about to speak, until his vision become clear. The site before him had left Joey speechless. He became shocked and couldn't believe what he was looking at. On Seto's back, were deep scars and burn marks. They look as though they had been for years and were incredibly painful. What could have happened to cause such injuries?

Joey didn't have to think as Seto finished pulling the robe over his body. He quickly laid back down and pretended to be half asleep. Hoping that Seto didn't know he was awake. Luck was not in his favor however as Seto turned around and poked his forehead teasingly.

"I know you're awake Joey. You can't act to save your life."

Hearing those words, Joey admitted defeat and sat up. Cringing in pain when he sat up to fast.

"Ouch! Damnit!"

"I told you to take it easy. You'll be sore for a while." Seto said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?" Joey said with a pout.

Making Seto's smirk grow even wider as he laughed to himself. Joey turned away slightly ashamed as he tried to think of what to say. He knew he probably shouldn't ask, but he was curious. Plus Seto said himself that they shouldn't keep secrets. Joey stayed quite for a few moments. Thinking of how to approach the subject, until he finally spoke.

"I'm surprised you're not in pain. I mean, I was gripping you pretty tightly last night."

"I take it you noticed my back." Seto said with a straight face.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I was just worried."

Seto stayed quite for a moment before walking towards the window. Gazing outside intently as he spoke.

"My Father wasn't exactly the kind family man most people believed. When I was young, he would force me study for hours on end and push me beyond my limits. In order to prepare me for when I took over his company. If I didn't meet his expectations, he would beat me, until his anger subsided. Every time Mokuba did something to anger my father, I took the blame for him. He didn't deserve my fathers anger."

"Neither did you!" Joey said in anger.

Seto turned to him in surprise by is outburst. He smiled slightly, knowing that Joey was angry in his defense. Joey blushed in embracement and turned away.

"H-how long did it go on?"

"Until he died, which was seven years go." Seto answered.

"And what about your Mom?" Joey asked as he carefully got up from the bed.

"My mother hated my father for what he would do to me. As much as she wanted to leave him, she couldn't. It would have just made my Father's anger worst. My mother did love us. She would bandaged my wounds and be there for me when things were difficult. She did her best to be strong, and take care of us. After she died from an illness, I had to be the strong one, for Mokuba." Seto explained.

Joey was completely at a lost for words. It was no wonder that Seto was so icy to most people. He was protecting himself from those who would hurt him like his father. Seto also kept his distance because he didn't want to become attached to someone for the risk of losing them. Just like he lost his Mother. It was something Joey never imagined Seto going through.

Despite his strong persona, Joey could tell that the pain still hurt. No matter how good Seto was at hiding it. Joey knew that deep down, Seto wanted to connect with someone. To share his pain and depend on someone. Wanting to comfort him, Joey walked up behind Seto and wrapped his arms around him. Placing his head gently against Seto's back. This, and what Joey said next surprised Seto greatly.

"Seto, thanks for telling me. I'm glad you trust me enough to confide me. I promise I won't tell anyone and I'll always love you. No matter what happened in the past, or what happens in the future."

In that moment, Seto had so many emotions flowing through him at once. He was greatly moved by the words Joey had spoken. Seto had one or two lovers before in the past. People who appeared to love him, but never wanted anything to do with him again when they found out about his past. None of them were as loyal or had as much devotion as Joey did.

Seto turned around and held Joey close. Smiling gently as he spoke.

"Thank you, Joey."

It was all Seto could say to convey his feelings. Joey smiled as he cupped Seto's face. It was all he needed to say for Joey to understand what he meant.

"You're welcome. Now then, you sure I didn't hurt you last night?" Joey asked.

"My back, no. However, my ears are still ringing from you're loud screams. You howl worst than a puppy." Seto answered as he walked over to his dresser.

"A puppy!? Why I outta-!"

Seto cut Joey off by kissing him gently. He decided then that "puppy" would be his lovers pet name.

For even though Joey barked as much as one, he also proved that he was just as loyal.

* * *

**SOTP: I know, I know. I took forever with this update. Give me a break! I was moving across states and it was my birthday! But now I'm back! This long chapter is an apology for making you all wait so long. Look forward to the next one!**


	7. Sister Dear

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey all! I know, it's been far too long since I updated. I figured I should since you all liked this so much. I hope this makes up for the wait. I do apologize, it's just some slumps are little longer than we like them to be. So anyway, here we go! Chapter seven!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Yugi sat in his desks half dazed when Monday came around. It was obvious that his mind was still stuck in what happened with Yami. Which made Yugi slightly embarrassed but really happy. He and Yami ended up spending the whole weekend together. Hanging out, talking, enjoying each others company. They were even closer with each other now the two of them had met face to face.

Yugi also couldn't help but blush whenever he thought about how seductive Yami could be. The little one couldn't deny how much enjoyed their love making. However Yugi knew he was also going to have to wear turtle neck shirts for a while to cover the love bites. As he stayed lost in thought, Yugi almost got in trouble for not paying attention. Luckily at that moment the bell rang for lunch break.

Yugi and the rest of his class quickly headed out of the class room. Running into Joey as he turned the corner. Who seemed a little nervous as he approached his friend.

"Hey Joey!"

"Oh hey, Yug. Heard your date turned out really well. You lucky dog!"

Joey then put Yugi into a head lock teasingly.

"Hehe! Hey come on! Yours turned out good too, right?" Yugi asked.

Making Joey grow quite for a bit. Yugi noticed that Joey seemed nervous. He had a feeling it had something to do with why Mai didn't show up. Hoping to help, Yugi walked with Joey to the courtyard and asked what happened. Joey decided that he couldn't hide from Yugi after he told everyone else. So he explained about his relationship with Kaiba. After hearing Joey, Yugi was a little surprised, but not offended.

"So, how come you didn't tell me before? You knew that you being gay wouldn't matter to me. Especially since I am too." Yugi asked.

"But you had always known you were gay. I was never really sure until I met Kaiba. I thought I would hurt your feelings or come across as making of fun you if you found I was gay right away. I... also didn't want to make you feel awkward I guess." Joey explained.

Yugi smiled and placed a hand Joey's shoulder in reassurance. Glad that Joey didn't want to hurt him and told him everything.

"It's okay, Joey. The next time something like this happens, you can talk to me. Believe it or not, I felt awkward at first too."

"Really?" Joey asked surprised.

"Yeah, but it didn't bother me after a while. Cause I'm still me. And you're still you too, Joey."

"Thanks, Yugi. I can't tell you how much that means to me." Joey said with his voice full of relief.

"So, when you and Kaiba get together? I didn't think he would be interested in anybody." Yugi said.

"Neither did I when we first met! But he's actually not bad, once you get to know him."

"You're not making me out to be soft to you're friend, are you Wheeler?" Said the voice of Kaiba that walked up to the two.

He was dressed in the school uniform and carried his school bag in his right hand. Joey stood up from his seat on a bench and smirked slightly as he greeted his boyfriend.

"Well, speak of the devil. Thought you had a business meeting and wouldn't be here till fourth period."

"That was before my assistant screwed up and forgot to tell me it was rescheduled for next week. I was sure to fire her on the way here." Seto explained with a clam demeanor.

"You don't take crap from anyone do ya? Guess that's why your company is so successful." Joey commented.

"Of course. So is this another one of your friends? I thought my cousin had cloned himself when I noticed them at the club the other night."

"Yami is your cousin!?" Yugi asked surprised.

"You didn't tell me you had other family besides your brother." Joey said curiously.

"My cousin and I we're raised differently. However we're are close, to a degree."

"That's Kaiba talk for 'I only hang out with him when I have to or feel like it.'" Joey whispered in Yugi's ear with laugh.

Kaiba raised his eyebrow in question, which made Joey laugh nervously as he quickly changed the subject.

"Oh yeah, let me introduce ya. Kaiba, this is my best friend Yugi. We've known each other for what seems like ever, right?"

"Give or take a few years. Haha!" Yugi agreed as he reached out his hand to shake Kaiba's.

Kaiba returned the hand shake and smiled slightly as he did so.

"Well, it's an honor to meet you. I'm glad Wheeler is willing to introduce me to his friends for once."

"Hey, I told you I wanted to sort things out first." Joey commented.

"Well if you had done so at the beginning, you wouldn't have taken so long."

"You saying I take forever?!"

"What do you think?" Seto said with smirk.

"I think you talk like that just to get on my nerves!"

"Maybe I do just to see your reaction when you blush."

"I don't blush! Shut up!" Joey said as his face turned an even deeper shade of red.

Kaiba then surprised Joey by pulling him close and kissing his cheek. Joey gasped and was unable to argue back. The interaction between the two, made Yugi laugh. It was obvious that they had a great relationship by the way the teased each other. It made Yugi glad that Joey was with someone he could be happy with. Better this than Joey forcing himself to be Mai in order to deny who he was.

"I'm glad for you Joey. Kaiba seems like a good guy." Yugi said with a smile.

Making Joey smile back as he nodded in thanks. Just then a large growl made it's presents known among group. Which had come from the direction of Joey's stomach. Kaiba smirked slightly and covered his mouth with his hand to hide to his laugh before he spoke.

"Well Yugi, I think I'll treat this puppy to lunch, since I have the rest of the day off and he needs to be feed."

"I told you, not to call me that in public!" Joey interrupted.

"You're welcome to join us." Kaiba offered.

"No thanks, I brought mine. Besides, I'm supposed to pick up something from the art club. See you guys later!" Yugi said as he took off.

Truth be told he refused so Joey and Kaiba could spend sometime alone together. Yugi could still hear them talking as he left. Feeling happy for the both of them.

* * *

Once Yugi made it to the art club room, he pulled out a slip from his right pocket. It was an order form for a gift he asked to be made. After looking over the slip again real fast, Yugi knocked on the door and waited for a club member on duty. A moment later, a girl answered the door dressed in a painted covered smock. She had dark brown hair with blond highlights, light purple eyes with a mix of pink and pale skin.

She had a few streaks of red and pink paint on her face while a few bangs were in her eyes. The girl kept a straight face as looked down to Yugi and spoke.

"Yes, you here to pick up something?"

"Um, yeah. The register slip should say Yugi Muto."

Yugi handed the girl the slip. Who looked it over and nodded in understanding.

Right, object 42. The dark magician figure request correct? Come on in."

The girl headed back into the room and allowed Yugi to follow her inside. He was amazed at the many, objects, tools and different projects that were the room. There were different paintings, sculptures, pottery, stuffed animals, all around the room at the different work stations. Yugi continued to follow the girl to the check out table where she sat behind the desk and filed the slip under 'project pick up'.

Yugi stood still and looked at the different pieces of art. Walking over to one table close by to get a better look at the small glass figures. Slightly surprised by the broken silence when the girl spoke.

"Be careful, those are delicate. And sorry about the mess, we're the process of getting ready for an art show next week."

"Wow, everything here is great. Is this all gonna be for sale?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." The girl answered.

Just then, she took a better look at Yugi and her eyes grew wide for a moment. She then gave Yugi a small smile as she spoke.

"Your my brothers boyfriend, aren't you?"

"Huh!? Your brother?" Yugi asked surprised.

"Yami Atem. I'm his little sister Laura. You guys were at the club the other night. I was watching you."

"Oh! Yami did say he had a sister, but I didn't know you went to the same school. It's nice to meet you." Yugi said.

"You too. Hmmm..."

Laura became quite and studied Yugi for a moment. Making the younger curious until she broke out in a smile and spoke.

"Yami was right! You are cute! Totally his type!"

Yugi blushed deeply at her comment, making her laugh more as she became more talkative and cheerful.

Haha! Oh, sorry if I seem short tempered. We've been down to the wire on getting everything ready." Laura said after getting her breath.

"Oh, I'm sure that's pretty stressful." Yugi argreed.

"Tell me about it . We're barely have enough volunteers to help with setting up."

"Would you like some help?" Yugi asked.

"Well, since your offering, do you think you could take those extra flyer to the cafeteria for me? "

"Of course! I can go drop off them right now." Yugi explained.

"Alright then, thanks! Wait here. I'll get your request and then give you the last stack of flyers we have."

The girl then stood up and went to the back room. Yugi continued to walk around, carefully looking at the projects. At one corner, Yugi noticed an easel all by itself with supplies and a finished canvas. Curious, Yugi walked to the painting to see the picture. He gasped at the beautiful art work that took his breath away. The picture was an abstract of a twilight sky.

Mixed with orange, purples and pinks blended together with the dark colors used for the back ground. There was also some yellow used as the after glow from fireflies. Yugi was lost in the beauty of the picture. Surprised when he heard a familiar voice speak up from behind him.

"Beautiful, don't you think, little one?"

Yugi turned around to with smile to see Yami standing behind him.

"Yami, this is amazing! Do you know how painted this?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, in fact I know the artist very well. She's very talented, however she often forgets her lunch." Yami said as he held up a strawberry shaped bento box.

"I don't forget my lunch that often, Yami." Said the girl who came back with a box in her hand.

Yugi gasped in surprise and turned to look at the painting again before turning back to her.

"You painted this?! It's incredible!"

"Thank you, I'm hoping that everyone else will think so when the show opens up next week." Laura said as she handed Yugi the box with the item he requested inside as well as the extra flyers.

"Thanks for this. Well, I'll let you guys talk and put these in the cafeteria for you, Laura. Bye!" Yugi said, holding up the flyers as he left.

Laura waved bye to Yugi while Yami told him that they would meet up later. Yami then turned back to his sister to see that she was already back to work cleaning up the studio. He noticed that Laura seemed to give him the cold shoulder as he walked up to her. Laura acted as though she wasn't paying attention to Yami as he tried to get her attention.

"Your left my house this morning without eating breakfast again. Don't tell me you skip meals when you're at your house. I know you're working hard Laura, but it's not good to push yourself."

"If I don't push myself, everyone will get lazy. I'm in charge of this club Yami, I have to be responsible."

"I understand, but pushing yourself to the brink just to have a distraction from the pain your experincing will only hurt you more. " Yami stated before he was quickly interrupted by Laura's anger.

"Oh really? You understand that?! Mr. Popular with great grades, who has a boyfriend, and continues to push me away like everyone else! HOW COULD YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Laura screamed.

Hot tears burst from her eyes as she gripped her fist and threw a punch that was targeted for Yami. Staying clam, Yami intercepted the fist and pulled Laura close to him. Holding her with his other arm and releasing her fist to stroke her hair. Yami whispered words of comfort softly as he do, calming his sister's angry heart.

"Laura, I've never pushed you away. And you of all people should know that I will never abandon or leave your side. I've been there for you since the beginning and I will continued too, always."

Laura stopped being angry and returned her brothers embrace. Letting down her guard and excepting her brother's love. Laura then pulled away and smiled at Yami, assuring him that she would be alright.

"I know, Yami. I'm sorry, it's just with everything going on this week was hard for me."

"Like I said, I understand, but you won't get pass your anger this way. You need to calm yourself and try to understand your feelings in order to figure out where you stand." Yami explained.

"I know, I appreciate your support Bro. Listen, I've got stuff to finish. I'll call you later. And thanks for the food." Laura said with a smile.

Yami smiled in returned and with that, he left. Feeling sad that his sister was in so much pain. Just as he turned the corner, he found Yugi standing in the hallway. Sympathy and concern shined in his amethyst eyes . Which made it clearly obvious that Yugi hear everything and was curious as to why the two siblings were at odds. Yami smiled at Yugi and walked with him down the hallway as he explained.

"Laura has been going through a lot of emotional turmoil since last Monday. She and I live apart from each other, so I don't know what's going on. Although after you left my house Saturday, She asked if she could stay over till today. Hence why I know she hasn't been eating as well as she should. She won't tell me what it is, but I'm not going to ignore what's happening because of that."

"Are you sure she'll be alright?" Yugi asked.

"My sister is strong so I would like to believe so. I just hope she'll come to me if and when she does needs help. To be honest, I often doubt that I have been a good brother for her since she always pushes herself too hard."

Yugi could see the worry in Yami's eyes. It was obvious he cared for his little sister very much and felt helpless as to what to do to help her. Deciding to be bold in the hopes of easing his lover's worries, Yugi pulled Yami into an empty hallway. Once he was sure no one would see them, the young one stood on his tip toes, cupped Yami's face with both hands and kissed him softly.

Yami smiled to himself at Yugi's kind and caring gesture. He returned the kiss by trapping Yugi between the walls with both arms. Leaning in closer so Yugi wouldn't have to each so far. After a moment, Yugi broke the kiss and wrapped his arms tightly around Yami's waist. Laying his head in his chest while closing his eyes in content.

"I know you have been good to her Yami. For one thing, she wants to prove to you that she can stand on her own. To show you that you taught her strength. I also know that because you're kind to everyone. Especially me." Yugi said as he finished his sentence with a blush.

Yami returned Yugi's embrace and held him tight with a smile. Happy that his little one had so much fate in him. .

"You so adorable little one. Thank you for your sweet words, however..."

Yami trailed off after the two pulled apart and Yugi noticed that seductive gleam in Yami's eyes again as he leaned in closer. Placing a tender hand on his thigh which made Yugi gasp. He moaned in desperate pleasure as Yami use his other hand to slide underneath Yugi shirt. Caressing the soft, silk like skin underneath as Yami whispered in his little one's ear.

"_Everyone has a dark side to them, especially me. I could show you if you like...tonight, in my room..."  
_

* * *

**SOTP: O.O Well, that last scene got suggestive! Don't worry, there's gonna be lots more lemon to come, but were gonna take a quick a break from that in the next chapter to learn more Yami's sister. The relationship between the brother and sister and Yusei gets thrown into the next chapter as well! YAY! Hope this long chapter will make up the wait. I promise I will get the nxt one up ASAP. Late!**


	8. Brother My Brother

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! Merry Christmas and happy new year! My gift to you all this year is a quicker update on this great story! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Laura had left home early for school the next day after eating a small bread bun for her breakfast. She was still so tried, but didn't have time to rest.

A week went by fast, and it was already three days before the art show. As fast as she could, Laura headed to the auditorium when she arrived on campus to start setting up tables. The whole place had people going back and forth with tables and chairs. Groups of students were placing table cloths on and making sure each group had enough easels to display their work. People were busy on the stage as well setting up the banner.

Students from other classes were just as busy participating in the show as well as the art students. This was because the school wanted to show the students that their was more than one form of art. Anything that showed creativity, strength of heart and mind, and was innovative. Which why classes like culinary, science tech and music were allowed to enter as well.

Laura felt glad to be apart of this. Yet she also knew that something important was on the line was. Something that she had to defend, which is why she was pushing herself so hard. Laura wished this show was just to display her love of art. Yet she knew that it couldn't be. She did her best to shake off her worries once she entered inside, and went to look for her friend Akiza.

Who was the event coordinator and in charge of deciding where each booth as to be set up at a school function. Akiza was the daughter of a well off family and was great at a game that was popular at school. The game of duel monsters. Akiza had red hair that went just to her shoulders. Her eyes were a warm brown color that held great focus. Complementing the air of pride and strength that surrounded her. Despite coming across as a little intimidating, Laura knew how kind Akiza truly was. Laura waved in a friendly manner as she greeted her.

"Hey Akiza."

"Laura, glad you're here early." Akiza said with a smile.

Until she noticed how tried she was looking and became concerned.

"Are you alright? You look tried, did you sleep last night?"

"I can't. I have too much to do." Laura answered with a tried voice.

"But I thought you had all your paintings and sketch copies done already."

"They are, but something came up at home and I had an extra project to do."

"Is everything alright?" Akiza asked while placing a hand on Laura's shoulder.

"Yeah, just more stressful than normal."

Laura gave her friend a small smile as she excused herself to set up her booth. As she set out her painting and other things for sale, everyone began to crowd around. They stared in awe at how colorful and energizing the pictures were. Planning to come back and buy one as soon as Laura was ready to take customers. Hearing the complements and exciting opinions of everyone made Laura feel proud of all her hard work.

She pulled out a large painting that was the one she worked the hardest on. It was of a duel monster known as the blue eyes white dragon. It was painted with oils and gave off a mystical feel with a moonlit background as the majestic dragon flew across the night sky. The work of art stood out the most among the others. It was the one Laura considering as her best achievement.

Just after Laura finished getting ready, she heard the sound of he cell phone go off. Laura groaned in annoyance and anger as she walked out of the gym to take the call. Already aware of how the call was going to turn out. A charming yet sly voice spoke as soon as she answered the phone. It belonged to the man Tea was now dating, Duke Devilin.

"_Laura, how are you? Why did you disappear from the club so early last week?"_

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I found you cheating on me with that brunette your on the council with, Duke! I had to restrain myself from ripping her face off when I bumped into her in the bathroom! How could you cheat on me like this?!"

"_Oh don't act like your special, princess. I have my own company and popularity. I can have any girl I want, I only dated you cause I needed you're brother's money for my business."_

"And how good do you think it would be for your business if I spilled to everyone that your a cheating ass!?"

"_Go ahead. No one would believe you. Not even your brother, cause I've been friends with him for three years. You're the artist who no one notices while I have a great reputation. Which is why I felt that I needed a better girlfriend. One who's prettier and get more attention. So don't feel bad, I won't miss you."  
_  
With that, Duke hung up. Leaving Laura sad and hurt as she cried to herself. Never before had she felt such pain, it made her feel awful to find out that someone she loved was only using her. Laura was so distraught that she didn't even notice someone coming up behind her. A pair of hands placed themselves on her shoulder, making Laura turn around fast to see none other than Yami standing behind her. His eyes full of concern and sympathy for his sister. She gasped and quickly tried to dry her tear stained eyes.

"What are you doing here, Yami? The council isn't suppose to be here until later."

"I'm not here as a council member. I'm here as an older brother. Concerned by seeing his sister's tears." Yami answered.

Laura tried to brush it off. Not wanting her brother to see her like this, but Yami could easily tell what had happened. He helped Laura stand up and stayed calm as he spoke.

"Was Duke the one you were speaking to just now?"

"How did you know?" Laura asked surprised.

"You haven't spoken of him since last weekend. And when Tea said she and him were dating this morning, I put two and two together. Didn't take me long to learn what happened. That's why you came over to stay with me. You didn't want to be alone after finding out he cheated on you. But you didn't want to seem weak, so you didn't say anything. It's also why you've been throwing yourself into your work. To keep your mind on something else besides your broken heart."

"How?" Laura asked, unable to believe that her brother knew all this.

Yami smirked as he came close and held his sister tight. In order to comfort her and show her his love. He placed his free hand on her head. Just as his did when the two were little and Laura was upset. Yami spoke in a strong yet gentle voice as his answered Laura's question.

"How, you ask? I've known you since you were born Laura. Before we even met, I had a feeling what you would be like. A sweet, kind person, who doesn't want to be bother to anyone. That's how I know that when you're in trouble, you try to hide it. Because you don't want to burden anyone, especially me. But I never want to hide anything from me. I want to help you, in any way I can."

"But Yami...you're such an amazing person. I've always wanted to be like you. To live up to you and be strong like you. I would hate to be weak in you're eyes!" Laura cried as she returned Yami's embrace,

"Oh Laura, I want you to be you. You're strong, even when you don't realize it. You're not weak by any means. In fact, I admire you. You want pursue a dream and do it on your own. I find that amazing."

"You do?"

"Very much so. Now then, I want you to go to your booth and get ready to take customers. I will deal with Duke." Yami said as he pulled away.

"You know Duke would call me weak if you did."

"And you know that when it comes to someone I care about, I won't allow the person who caused them pain to go unpunished. It be you or Yugi, or anyone else close to me. This is just as much of a personal matter to me as it is to you. Understood?" Yami asked.

Laura studied her brother for a moment before she answered. She could tell despite his clam demeanor that he was not happy at all with the way his only sister was treated. It was taking all the strength he had to control his anger. There was no doubt in Laura's mind. She knew that Yami was planning to make Duke pay dearly for he had done.

"Okay, I understand. I'll go get started on taking customers. I'll see ya later."

"Good, take care of yourself. A friend of mine will stop by your booth to see if you need any help later."

"Alright. And Yami?"

Yami turned around at hearing Laura speak. He gasped softly when he looked at her. Her smile was warm and bright, enhancing her beauty. Warming every inch of Yami's heart with that simple gesture. Laura's voice was full of relief and happiness as she spoke.

"Thank you!"

Laura then left, heading back to her booth. Yami smiled in returned as he thought to himself.

(_I feel as though I should be the one thank you whenever you smile at me like that. The man you choose in the future is certainly going to be the lucky one.)_

Yami then laughed at himself. Almost feeling more like a Father than a brother for a moment. Yami then took a deep breath as he got read to set up a plan to confront Duke. Yami quickly pulled out his cell phone. Making a call to Seto to explain to him what happened. Laura was just as close to the C.E.O's heart as she was to Yami's. So needless to say, hearing about this would make Seto less than pleased.

"_The son of a bitch did what?"_

"That's right cousin, I found out that not only was Duke hacking into other companies to steal money for his own business, but it turns out he was only dating Laura to get on my good side. So I would support his business with my money as well. He then cheated on Laura with a friend of mine from the council. Practically tossing my sister, a precious person in our lives, aside like she was second rate trash."

"_That will not stand. Not in our family."_

"Agreed. So what I want you to do is use your connections to get his thievery out to the public. Make sure every gaming company that has his support knows that Duke stole from them."

"_I will, you plan on taking it from there?" _

"Of course. Laura is my sister. I will deal with Duke myself." Yami answered.

He then hung up the phone and sent a text to Duke. Asking to meet him at the student council club room in twenty minutes. Yami smirked with mischievous intent when Duke replied, agreeing to meet him. Duke had no idea the pain and humiliation that Yami had in store for him.

* * *

**SOTP: And I'm gonna stop this one here. Hope you all liked this! I'm gonna see if I can't update one of my older one's while I write the next chapter of this. I'm also putting up a story for Durarara! So keep an eye open for that! Leave a review please!**


	9. All of our days

**SOTP: Hey all! Another day, another chapter. I know I haven't been updating my stories as much as I used too. And I'm sorry for that. Please understand like you and everyone else outside of the fanfiction world, I have a life. I will however, continue to do my best to write and update as much as I can. So if a story you really, really, REALLY like hasn't been updated in a while, please hold on and be patient****. Thank you.**

**Now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own classic Yugioh or Y5D's (Yugioh 5D's)**

* * *

Duke walked down the hallway to the club room in a quick walking pace. Curious as to what Yami wanted to ask him. He smirked, thinking that Laura had cried to him. Duke wasn't worried about that happening for a moment. He knew Laura was a drama queen. Yami would've just brushed her off and said she was making it up for attention.

Duke had watched the two argue sometime before. He assumed that the two didn't get along which would work in his favor. Especially if he wanted Yami on his side to support his business. Duke laughed to him in thought as he reached his destination. Flipping his long black hair back, with an arrogant smile on his face as he did so.

(_Yami will easily believe me once I tell him my story. I'm not gonna need him or Laura anymore anyway now that I have what I need. I'll just cut him off once I'm in the clear.)_

Duke quickly put a fake smile on his face to fool Yami and opened the door to student council room. He was greeted with a site he did not expect. Yami was sitting in the chair at the end of the long table. His arms and legs were crossed with an angry glare in his crimson-violet eyes. He gave off the aura like that of a raging storm. Just on the edge of striking anything it's path. Duke suddenly went from calm to intimidated just by this alone. He could just hear the anger and disgust in Yami's voice.

"Greeting Duke, I'm glad you could make it. I wanted to bring up a certain subject today that needed attention."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for! If you need me, I'm here. Always have been." Duke said, hoping that Yami's anger wasn't directed towards him.

Unaware that such luck, was not in his favor. Yami stood up from his chair and walked over to the window. Doing his best to keep his anger in check as his gazed outside.

"Tell me, how are things with Laura? She seemed upset the last few days."

"Uh, well I haven't talked to her much. In fact we decided to just go back to being friends since we were both so busy. She was cool about it." Duke said in his favor.

"Really? Because from what I heard, she caught you and Tea kissing at the club last Friday. Tea also told me that you two started dating as of that night. When she asked why you broke up with Laura, you said that she wasn't good enough for you. That she was a waste of time because her goals weren't that high. Is that the truth?" Yami asked.

Making Duke slightly nervous. He could just feel the anger radiating from Yami's whole body. As if he foolishly angered one of the great gods of Egypt, and had invoked his overpowering wrath. Duke knew that he had to turn things around in his favor. Trying to sound casual, he spoke in a friendly tone, even though the words he said we're anything but.

"Well it's not like she's gonna go anywhere in life. Let's be honest Yami, Laura's cute. But that's all she is. I'm not saying she's not a nice person, I'm saying she's not worth anything. She's not that smart, not even on the council. She's just the leader of the art club. That's it, nothing great is going to happen in her life because she doesn't strive for anything. I'm only being realistic."

"And you don't think striving to be an artist and a good person isn't worthy?" Yami asked, his anger continuing to rise with every passing moment.

"How's she gonna get rich like that? How's she gonna get anywhere in life like that? Besides it's not she's special to anybody. Not even you!"

"Excuse me?"

"It's the truth! Don't act like you give a damn! She's not even your real sister! Your only half siblings!" Duke declared.

Yami's glare did not change once at all. He continued to remain unfazed. Even though what duke said was the truth. Even though he and Laura shared the same last name, they had different mother's. Even though they grew up together, they only shared blood from their Father. As the two got older, they seemed to have become two completely different people. Yet that did not change how important one was to the other.

Yami stayed silent for a moments before glaring up at Duke once more to answer him.

"And you're point is?"

"That is my point! You two aren't even fully related, which is why you both argue so much! The only reason I put up with that worthless snot, was for you! Laura's nothing more than a shallow, lazy hot tempered bitch, Yami. I figured you, of all people would want to see your spoiled shit of a sister thrown aside!"

Without a second to blink, Yami grabbed Duke by the collar. Slamming him up against the wall hard before Yami's fist met his face. Duke didn't even have a moment to breath before he fell to the hard floor. As he laid there panting, a giant bruise beginning to form on his face. Yami bent down to the floor to stare at Duke at eye level. His gaze was a terrifying one, his voice filled with malice and unrelenting hatred. Both came across in volumes as he spoke in a deadly low, tone of voice.

"_Me? Wanting someone as precious to me as Laura to be hurt by worthless trash like you? That's a foolish assumption if I ever heard one. You have no right to judge me or my sister. She's more of a person than you or I will ever be. She's done more for me than anyone. And I won't allow a worthless man like you to harm her in any way, shape, or form."_

"Grrr..." Duke growled in pain as he sat up. Noticing noise coming from a laptop computer on one of the desks.

"What's worst is that you were never really interested Laura to begin with. You only wanted to use her, to leech off me. Which I find to be lowly act. Even worst than you stealing money from the companies that you applied for jobs at. I wonder how they will react now that the truth is all over the news." Yami said as he turned towards the laptop.

"WHAT?! How did you find that out?!" Duke asked in shock.

"Did you forget that my cousin is the owner of his own game company and he hears everything that goes on in the business? I also have a friend who's very intelligent with computers. I had him track your accounts and search the laptop computer you left in the club room yesterday. Quite a foolish move." Yami said as he walked over to the computer.

He turned it around to show him a news video about he's theft. Duke sat there in shock, fear and disbelief. Everything he had put into his plan was starting to crumble away. Rage began to consume quickly. Unable to hold back. In moments, Duke stood up an lunged towards Yami. Ready to attack him with full force. Screaming at the top of his lungs as he charged towards Yami.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! It took me all of JR. High, to get to where I am now. Hacking and stealing from those companies without notice was not easy! You ruined it all! AND FOR WHAT?! BECAUSE I CHEATED ON YOU'RE WORTHLESS, HALF BLOOD, SISTER!?"

Yami dodged every punch Duke sent his way. Gracefully avoiding every attack. Yami then countered by grabbing Duke's wrist, hard. If he wanted, Yami could've broken it with ease. Duke howled in pain as he fell to his knees. Begging Yami to let him go as he gazed up at him. Duke was suddenly full of fear when he met Yami's eyes. They were filled with hate and a powerful, unrelenting rage. They terrified him greatly.

"You the worthless one. You have no honor or pride to work towards your goals honestly. You're nothing more than a coward, someone who would easily throw away anyone if it means getting what you want. Someone like you wouldn't understand what it's like to have a sibling. Laura _is_ my sister. Our bond is stronger than blood. She is an amazing person, and you're even worthy of so much as uttering her NAME!" Yami declared.

He then let go of Duke's wrist and kicked him hard in the stomach. Sending him halfway across the room. Yami then walked towards Duke slowly as he struggled to get up, groaning in pain. Fearful of just how much pain Yami would inflict on him from just anger alone.

"St-top...s-stay away! DEMON!" Duke cried out.

Ignoring his outburst, Yami continued to speak. Walking slowly towards Duke like a loin stalking his wounded prey.

"Be it my sister, my family or anyone else I love. I will not allow anyone to get away with harming them. Should you be foolish enough to try this again, I will show you no mercy."

Duke trebled, his whole body shaking as he tried to back away. Just then the cops came in and arrested Duke. Taking him away quietly without struggle. Duke was too afraid to stay around Yami any longer. After they left, Yami stood there quietly. Breathing in deeply with his eyes closed, calming himself. Knowing that he could have hurt Duke much worst had he not controlled himself.

It was then Yami thought back on a long ago memory. It was a precious one from his youth, the reason as to why Laura was so special to him.

* * *

**_(Flash Back/Yami's P.O.V)_**

_"It's the demon kid!"_

_"Run!"_

_"It's Yami, the demon kid!"_

_I have heard those comments from the other children around me since I was young. I even heard them from most adults. Many feared me because of my rare eye color. I didn't many friends due to this. Not wanting to scare anyone else as I got older, I stayed away from others. I never believed there would be anyone who would truly except me. I couldn't even talk to my Father, for I feared he would judge me as weak. I felt trapped, and locked myself away, believing that there was no one that could open my heart._

All that changed when Laura came into my life. I was enchanted by her the day she was born. She was so precious, and gentle. I couldn't wait to be apart of her life. Yet I was also afraid. Afraid that when she could see my eyes, she would cry and run from me like the others. I would've hated for that to happen.

_So I stayed away from her. I watched Laura grow up and play from a distance, never getting too close.__ I was always careful to make sure, she never notice me._

I loved watching how she explored the world around her and interact with others. She was always so sweet, carefree, and kind. I wanted very much to share those experiences with her, but I knew I shouldn't. As long as I could watch Laura, I was happy. If that was the only way I could show my love for her, so be it.

_Then one day, something happened that forced me out of the shadows. Something that I couldn't ignore, and had to take action. I was walking home from school one after noon, when I noticed Laura on a swing set in a small playground. She was only five at the time and I was seven. She was trying her best to push herself when a group of older boys pushed her off the swing and onto the ground. They kept tripping her evey time she tried to stand up. Laura had sand in her eyes and started crying as the bullies teased her._

_"Baby! This isn't a place for you to hang around!"_

_"What's wrong? Can't walk yet?"_

_"Go get you're bottle of milk, princess baby!"_

_"Stop it!" Laura cried._

_Which only made her eyes sting worst. In that moment, I felt a surge of anger run through me and I knew couldn't stand by any longer. I ran towards the bullies and punched one in the face hard. I stood between them and Laura protectively. Glaring at them in anger as they coward away. Their whole bodies shook as I spoke._

_"Come near her again and any harm you cause her, I will do ten times WORST!"_

_With that they ran away in fear, apologizing as they did so. I turned to see Laura's eyes still closed and swelling up red. Her knees were scrapped badly with her dress torn and sand in her hair. Carefully I bent down in front of her. Pulling out a small rag and a bottle of water from my backpack. I poured the water onto the rag and placed it on Laura's eyes. Speaking softly as I place a hand on her shoulder._

_"Shhh...it's okay. Just breath, you should be able to open you're eyes again in a minute."_

_After removing the rag, Laura opened her eyes slowly. It was the first time I got to see her eyes up close. In shock, we both gasped. For our eyes were nearly the same. Her's were a tamer version of mine. They were the color of an evening sunset. A light violet with pink beautifully blending into them. Laura then stood up to closer at my eyes. She seemed captivated by the dark purple and crimson blended into mine. She then stood quite for a few moments. I thought for sure she was going to run from me. Yet something instead happened that I did not expect. Laura grew a big smile on her face and tackled me with a hug._

_Crying out happily in a sweet, little voice as she did so._

_"Big brother!"_

_"Wha?"_

_I was surprised. How could she have know who I was? I asked her mother and our father not to let her know I was watching. Laura then looked up at me and smiled as she spoke._

_"I knew it was you! I've seen you're pictures! Daddy told me about you! You're always watching me! I can tell when you're around!"_

_"Wait...you knew?_ What_ I looked like and what my eyes look like this whole time? And you weren't scared of me?" I asked, surprised._

_"No, why? You're my brother. I know you would never hurt me. You're eyes are just like mine, but more pretty! I've always wanted to meet you! But, you never played with me. I thought you didn't like me." Laura explained._

_My eyes grew wide. Laura knew about my eyes, and she wasn't afraid of them. What she was scared of, was the reasons for my avoidance. She didn't care that my eyes made other people afraid of me. Laura only wanted to know me. Yet she was afraid that I hated her, which was far from true. I returned her embrace tightly and smiled. Crying tears of happiness. With her innocence and love, she saved me. Saved me from my loneliness and exile._

"_Oh Laura...that's not true at all. I love you! Very much! I was just afraid that I would scare you. I didn't want that. I never wanted my precious sister to afraid me."_

_Laura looked at me perplexed as I spoke. Unable to understand my reasons with her innocence heart. She then smiled and wiped away my tears._

_"That's silly. I would never be scared of you. I love you, big brother!" She said excitedly._

_Laura then wrapped her arms around my neck. Holding me as close to her heart as possible. Just like that, my heart was stolen. By a sweet little girl who was pure and untainted. She barely knew who I was. Yet she excepted me, without any conditions at all. I vowed that day, I would never leave her side or let go._

_I would stay with her, for all of our days._

**(Flash back End)**

* * *

Yami's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of foot steps entering the room. He opened his eyes and was greeted by a young man who was eighteen. Dressed in the boys school uniform with the exception of his brown boots. He had a crab shaped hair style that was raven colored with blond spikes. His eyes were a deep night sky color and his skin was a tan color. The young man turned his gaze towards Yami as he spoke.

"You ok?"

"Yes I am. Sorry for troubling you. Thank you for all help, Yusei."

Yusei Fudo, a sophomore like Yami was a tech genius and incredible skill at dueling. Intelligent as his scientist father, Yusei had built he own duel runner when he was only sixteen. He and Yami became friends on the first day of school and had become quite the team. Even dueling together in some tag duels for fun off campus. When Yami had learned of Yusei's vast knowledge, he was the first person Yami thought of to help bring Duke down. Which Yusei was only glad to help. He hacked into Dukes accounts and traced his moves hacker for hacker.

Yusei gathered up his equipment as Yami thank him again for his help.

"Sure, Duke had it coming. Just remind me never to piss you off like that, okay?" Yusei joked.

"Trust me my friend. I doubt you of all people will evoke my wrath." Yami answered with a laugh.

"Still, Laura must be pretty special if you went through all this."

"She is. I'm surprised you haven't gotten to know each other. You're in a few of the same classes aren't you?" Yami asked.

"We never talk. She says 'hey' a few times but then always avoids me. Acts kind of nervous too." Yusei explained.

At that instant, Yami stood there wide eyed for a good two seconds. He then began to bust out in laughter at what he just realized. For he had seen Laura act that way towards only a few people and he knew what it meant. Yusei, oblivious as to what Yami found so amusing, stood there looking at him slightly confused. It was then that Yami stopped laughing long enough to inform his friend just what was so hilarious.

"Haha! Oh...Yusei, forgive me. But Laura has only ever acted way towards someone she finds attractive."

"Attractive?!" Yusei asked with a slight blush on his face.

"She obviously thinks so. Get to know her sometime. You never know." Yami said with a smirk.

Giving Yusei Laura's e-mail as he left. Leaving Yusei a bit curious as he stared at the piece of paper in his hand. Feeling bold, Yusei stuck it in his pocket for later. If nothing else the two could at least become friends. Yet Yami had a strong feeling that the two of them would become much more than that.

* * *

**SOTP: And my brother is playing match maker now...Fantastic! -_-...At any rate, I hope you all enjoy this. Next time, we'll back to the REAL pairing in this story, Yami/Yugi! After a quick Seto/Joey moment! Please leave nice reviews!**


	10. Revenge?

**SOTP: Hey you guys! What's up? Got another chapter for ya! Doing my best to update a little quicker. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own classic Yugioh or Y5D's (Yugioh 5D's)**

* * *

Seto sat at his desk in his home study, looking through a few documents after school that Friday afternoon. He was having a hard time deciding which new game idea should go into production. His deep ice blue eyes, have been focused on every detail in front of him for the past three hours. Seto was barely even aware of the sun now setting outside his window. All was quite until there was a small knock at the door.

After allowing entry, a boy about the age of twelve with long shaggy black hair opened the door. He was dressed in a blue shirt, yellow vest and blue jeans with sneakers. His dark blue eyes, full of innocence, looked at Seto with a warm smile. Seto returned the gesture to the boy as he walked inside the room. For he was none other than the C.E.O's younger brother, Mokuba.

"Hey Seto! Joey's here to see you and he brought a gift! Do you want to meet him down stairs, or have him come up?" The boy asked.

"Thank you Mokuba, have him meet me in the lounge would you?"

"Sure, oh by the way, Yami called. He said that the 'issue' with Duke was taking care of." Mokuba explained.

Seto smirked and thanked Mokuba again as he stood up from his desk. Knowing full well that his cousin had given Duke exactly what he deserved. Twenty minutes, Seto found Joey in the lounge. He was sitting on the couch with a package in hands. He also appeared to be a little nervous. Staring back at his arm every now and again. Seto was a little concerned, but brushed it off when Joey smiled at seeing him.

"Hey Seto! Sorry for bothering ya. I know you're working on a tough project right now." Joey greeted.

"That's fine. I needed to take a break anyway. What's this you brought?" Seto asked as he sat down next to his lover.

"Oh yeah! You're gonna love this! The school was having an art show today, and I found this at one of the booths. I thought it was prefect for ya!"

Seto smiled at Joey's thoughtfulness as he excepted the gift. Carefully, he opened the package. Pulling off the ribbon and folding back the wrapping paper. It was special since it was the first gift he received from someone else besides family in a while. At last, Seto opened the box. His eyes went wide with surprise and amazement when he found the gift to be a beautiful painting of a blue eyes white dragon.

Soaring through the night sky with the moon on it's wings, the dragon was wonderfully majestic. Each stroke was diligently painted with a keen attention to detail. Seto was in awe, he could not believe how life like this picture was. He swore that the dragon would come to life at any moment. Seto felt warmth rising up in his heart, knowing that this gift was a truly special one. Joey turned and smiled at him. He could easily tell how much Seto enjoyed his gift. He gently placed his head on Seto's shoulder as he spoke. Closing his eyes in contentment.

"I know you can have anything you want. But I wanted you to have a gift that was special. Something that was thoughtful and that could remind you of me whenever you see it. I hope you know that I'm always thinking of you."

Seto surprised Joey by pulling him into a strong embrace. Nuzzling his face into Joey's shoulder, in order to hide the single tear that ran down his face. Never before was Seto so moved. He was grateful to have someone like Joey in his life. Returning the embrace, Joey smiled with a small blush as he gently ran a few fingers through Seto's chestnut hair. Glad that he could make Seto happy with his gift.

"I guess I picked out a good gift, huh?" Joey asked.

"It's wonderful. Thank you so much." Seto whispered in Joey's ear with a smile.

Kissing him on he cheek as he pulled away. As Seto looked back at the painting, he noticed small initials in the corner. He gasped in realization as he spoke.

"Tell me something, who was the artist that you bought this from, Joey?"

"Well, that's the weird thing. I didn't actually buy it from her. She was gonna ask at least fifty for it, but when I mentioned your name, she just gave it to me. It was also really busy, so I didn't have a chance to get her name." Joey explained.

"I see." Seto said with a smile.

"Why? You know who the artist is?"

"Oh, I have an idea. But never mind. I love that you got this painting just for me. How about you have dinner with me and spend the night as a thank you?" Seto asked seductively.

"You sure? What about your brother?"

"His room is on the bottom floor. Plus my room is sound proof. If that's what you're worried about."

"I meant, did you have plans with him first! Not that! But...since you offered, I guess I could." Joey said with a deep blush as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Seto carefully placed the painting back in the box, before leading Joey to the dinning room. He smirked as he reminded himself to thank the artist.

Thinking back on seeing the initials, 'L.A.' in the corner of the painting.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Yami and Yugi...**

* * *

The sky was dark and cloudy when Yugi entered his house that after noon. Walking home with Yami from school, everything seemed to be the same as usual. The house was dark and quite when he walked inside as usual. He turned on the kitchen light to see the counter with a piles of bills and letters as usual. However a second later, something that wasn't usual happened. Something that was going to put Yugi through a difficult challenge.

The sound of Yugi's cell phone, alerted him to an incoming call. There was no info on the caller, which made him curious as he answered.

"Hello? This is Yugi."

"_You only get one warning, so listen. Stay away from Yami Atem. Being around him is dangerous. Click-"_

Yugi was surprised by the callers message. From their tone of voice, he assumed it was a boy. At first, Yugi was worried. Who was this person and how did he know him? Hoping to figure out what was going, Yugi tried calling the person. Yet no answered. Yugi decided to just be cautious and ask Yami for advice tomorrow.

The next day, Yugi met up with Yami and his friends at a burger place and then go to the arcade. They all had day off and they thought getting together to hang out would be fun. As Yugi walked into restaurant, he spotted Joey, Tristan and Tea in the corner booth. Joey turned at hearing Yugi call to him and smiled with a greeting.

"Hey Yug! Sit down! How ya doing?"

"I'm good, how are you guys?" Yugi asked as he looked over the menu.

"Not bad, I'm just glad that math test is finally over. I mean we had to study for that thing all last month!" Tristan commented.

"I know! Uh, Tea? Are you ok? You seemed a little upset last week."

Tea looked up from her menu at hearing Yugi's question. It was then she realized, she didn't tell her friends what had happened with Duke. Since now was as good a time as any, Tea explained the situation. Which left everyone in silence when she finished. After a moments, Joey was the first to speak.

"So Duke was never really serious about you or Yami's sister huh?"

"Are you gonna be ok?" Yugi asked in concern.

"I'll be fine. But Laura's probably really upset, I mean I technically stole her boyfriend."

"No you didn't Tea, Duke was not trust worthy from the beginning." Said a voice.

Making everyone turn to see that Yami had finally arrived. He gracefully slid into the booth next to Yugi and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Yami then greeted his boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek. Which made Yugi blush with a smile as he leaned into his embrace.

"Hey Yami, a little late to the party, aren't ya?" Joey asked with a small laugh at watching the two love birds flirt.

"Apologizes, I had to take of something on my way here. Have you all ordered?"

"Nah, we got here ourselves just few minutes ago. Thought we'd wait for everyone before we got food." Tristan explained.

"Didn't you invite Kaiba to join us, Joey?" Tea asked.

"Are you kidding? Kaiba would rather take a bullet than do this kind of thing." Joey answered.

Making everyone giggle slightly before calling over a waitress to place their orders. Once they did, everyone started to carry on a friendly conversations while waiting for their food. A moment later, Yugi excused himself to go to the bathroom. Noticing that he seemed a little nervous for some reason and hoped that washing his face would calm him down. Once inside, Yugi went to the nearest sink. Just he was about to turn on the water, he heard an oddly familiar from behind him.

"Wow, you're stupid."

Yugi quickly around at the sound of the voice. He was greeted with the sight of a boy that appeared to be his age. The young man had aqua green hair that was shoulder length long and slightly frayed at the ends. He had orange colored eyes and was only a few inches shorter than Yami. Dressed in a grey turtle neck shirt, black jeans, a navy blue studded jacket and white boots. Yugi was careful as he answered the young man's statement.

"Was it you? The one who called me last night?"

"That's right dumbass. The name's Neku, Fujikai and I warned you for a reason. But you're not very good at listening, obviously."

"Wait, How did you get my number? And what did you mean when you said, Yami was dangerous?" Yugi asked surprised.

"Doesn't matter how I got your info. What does is that you stay away from Yami. And I didn't say to stay because Yami himself is dangerous, I said being around him was. You see, he was actually MY boyfriend before he decided to break up with me and move." Neku explained.

"You and Yami were dating? But he never mentioned you before in his E-mails." Yugi stated.

"Doesn't surprise me. He didn't want you to know just what kind of person I am." Neku said in an egotistical tone voice.

He then slammed both hands against the wall behind Yugi. Trapping the gamer between him and the wall before locking the bathroom door. Yugi felt tense and scared as Neku leaned in closer to him. Their faces inches away with the scent of his breath on the young one's face. It was spicy yet cool at the same time. Making Neku come across as even more dangerous as he spoke.

"Hmm...you're cuter than I thought. Teasing you will be fun..."

That was the warning Yugi had before Neku leaned in for a kiss. Diving his tongue into Yugi's mouth and moaning as he ran it across his teeth. Neku used his knee to kick Yugi the stomach when he felt try to pull away. Growling in slight anger before intensifying the kiss again when Yugi groaned in pain. In that same instant, Neku also used his free hand to capture both of Yugi's wrists. While using his other to slip underneath Yugi's shirt.

Neku smirked at hearing Yugi gasp as he broke away.

"Wow...You're soft...and sensitive too...I like that."

"P-Please...stop..." Yugi begged.

Tears flowing down his face as he panted slightly. Neku smirked and whispered softly into Yugi's ear. Pulling down his pants zipper agonizingly slow as he did so.

"_I can't...I gave you fair warning...staying around Yami is dangerous. Because I'm going to get revenge on him for forgetting about me. Second step will be putting him in the hospital. First step will be hurting him emotionally by hurting the ones he cares about. And I'm afraid that means raping you..."_

Neku pulled down Yugi's pants and boxer in one swift motion as he licked the shell of his ear. Yugi tried to cry out, but Neku kicked him in the stomach again. He then tied Yugi's hands together with some rope from his pocket. Forcing him to painful stand up straight before getting down on his knees.

"Now, now. Try not to make me too angry. I wouldn't want to hurt you too much...Mmmm..." Neku moaned as he licked and kissed his way down Yugi's quickly bursing stomach.

Touching it with his hands almost gently as he did so. Moaned and whined, squirming violently. He did not want this! These touches were disgusting to compared to Yami, Even though the way Neku touched him was the same, it did not feel like it too Yugi. A moment later, Yugi's cell phone rang. Neku quickly grabbed it and turned it off before throwing it across the room.

"We don't want to be bothered...Besides...this could be fun for both of us. Just do as I say...now stay still, my new little bitch...Ahhh-Mmmm." Neku whispered softly.

"AHHH!" Yugi cried out in fear.

Neku had placed his mouth onto Yugi's shaft and moaned in pleasure as he licked it slowly. He looked up and could see Yugi crying. Which made him smirk as he pulled his mouth away. Gripping Yugi's manhood tightly as his free hand started to rub Yugi's stomach tenderly. Neku's whispers were seductive and low as he gazed into Yugi's eyes. His stare was cold and terrifying as Yugi shook from fear with every word.

"You're so hard already...is this what Yami does when he touches you? I remember what it was like for me...Mmmm."

"Please...I don't want this...stop.."

"I can't do that. I really am sorry, but Yami deserves to be alone after putting me through hell. After he left, I was rapped by a gang from our school who hated him. Over and over till all I felt was pain. Now granted, Yami and I broke up on good terms, we still wanted to be friends even after he left. But I can't forgive him for not coming for me when I needed him. He abandoned me. He will do the same to you too once you've been mine." Neku explained.

His voice was almost sad as his touches grew softer. Neku then pulled Yugi close and held him. Rubbing his back to quiet his cries as he continued to speak.

"You should forget Yami, abandon him and love me. He won't want you now, anyway."

"N-no...Yami's not like...that...he loves me...and I'll always love him...no matter what anyone does or says. Even if Yami tries to push me away himself...I'll still go to him and love him...always." Yugi confessed as he body continued to shake.

Hearing this made Neku gasp. For he felt the same way when he and Yami were together. But his anger still burned, making him push Yugi against the wall and grip his manhood tightly again. Yugi cried out in pain once more, yet he could also understand why Neku was really doing this. He wasn't wanting revenge, he was heartbroken and sad. For he thought his friend had left him behind.

"Too bad...Yami's just gonna up and leave you like he did me. Oh well...I suppose I can still enjoy you. Ah, Mmm..."

Neku stole another kiss from Yugi. Unaware of tears began to roll down his own face. He was so hot, bothered and upset that he didn't even notice the banging on the door. He kissed Yugi's neck and whispered sweetly, shaking as he soon realized he no longer wanted to do this. Yet he felt like he had no choice. Yami was going to hate him once he busted through the door anyway. Regret in the pit of his stomach, Neku continued to rub Yugi's manhood tenderly as he forced himself to undo his pants.

"God, kissing you tastes so good...I'm so wet and hard already...I can't wait to hear what making you climax sounds like...Maybe I'll even force you to say name as you cum..."

"You and I both know that this isn't what you want, Neku."

Both Neku and Yugi turned towards the door to see Yami standing in the doorway. His eyes full of anger yet understanding. Neku immediately dropped Yugi and was about to leave when Yami blocked his way. His gaze told Neku that there was no escape from this and he had to face his mistake. After making sure Neku wouldn't leave, Yami quickly went to Yugi's side. Holding him close and whispering softly. It was then that he started to cry.

_"Yugi...I'm so sorry...you have every right to hate me for not stopping this sooner...if you wish leave me after this...I'll understand. Just please tell me you're alright..."_

"Y-Yami...Yami!"

Yugi cried out happily as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. He kissed Yami deeply before nuzzling his face into is chest.

"I'm so happy you came...oh Yami...I knew you would come for me...I feel so safe now..."

"Yugi?" Yami asked in surprised.

"I nearly rapped you, and yet you still love him?! HOW?! You should be disgusted just by looking at him! You'll neverlethim touch you in the same way again after this. You'll never be able to make love to him or anyone again! YOU SHOULD HATE HIM FOR LETTING THIS HAPPEN TO YOU!" Neku screamed in anger.

At this, Yugi turned towards Neku and held Yami even tighter as he spoke.

"This wasn't Yami's fault. Even if you had gone all the way, which I doubt you would have, I would forgive Yami. Just like I do now. Because he would have come for me sooner if he knew what was going on. He still would love me even you had rapped me. I know that I would get over it because I have Yami by my side to help me. He knows things about me that I haven't told anyone else. I could never hate him for something that was out of his hands like this. If possible, he would never let this happen to me. Yami loves me. And I know he will no matter what happens to me. Even if I change shape or form, Yami will love me. And I'm already his, so no one can take me away from him anyway."

At this, Yami grabbed Yugi lovingly and held him tight. Kissing and crying both at the same from his little one's forgiveness and heartfelt confession.

"Thank you, Yugi. I can't thank you enough...I love you so much, sweet little one. And you're right...I will always love and be with you, no matter what happens. Thank you, my Yugi. Please always stay with me." Yami whispered softly.

"Of course..." Yugi replied happily.

At seeing this, Neku couldn't stand it anymore. The love between was so strong, it was something he could never take. Neku left the bathroom and ran. Not stopping for anything. He cried as the sky began to rain and pour down on him. Neku ran down the street with hot tears in his eyes. Hating himself and his pitiful reasons for revenge.

All the while, the image of Yugi and Yami holding each other staying fresh in his mind...

* * *

**SOTP: WOW! I can't believe I just wrote all this! I mean I got on the writing train and just did NOT want to get off! Apologizes for the rough rated M scene. I swear, I have NO IDEA where that came from. But in all honesty, I think this made the bond between Yami and Yugi even stronger! Please let me know in you're reviews! And don't worry, Neku's not getting off scott free for this. Yami will make sure of that!**

**See ya soon!**


	11. Comfort and love

**SOTP: Hey you guys! Know I've been gone for awhile, but now I'm back! So let's get another chapter of this up and going!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own classic Yugioh or Y5D's (Yugioh 5D's)**

* * *

After getting dressed, Yugi and Yami left the bathroom and told their friends they had to cancel their plans before leaving the restaurant. Yami took Yugi to his place sine it was close by and offered to let him stay the night. Yugi accepted the offer, not wanting to be alone after what just happened. As soon as they walked inside and the door behind them, Yami embraced Yugi from behind. Holding the little one tightly as he nuzzled his face into his hair. Whispering softly.

"Yugi, are you sure you're alright? I'm so sorry for what happened."

"I'm really okay, Yami. Promise. Can I ask about how you and Neku knew each other though?" Yugi asked.

He was curious if what Neku said was the truth. Yami nodded as the two headed into the living room. He then continued to explain after they sat on the sofa.

"Neku and I we're friends for a long time. We we're dating for a bit, but we felt like we're better as friends then lovers. We continued to be friends until I moved. He called a month or so after I left, asking me to come see him. But I told him that I couldn't and that perhaps I could next month. He didn't say why he wanted to see me, but I didn't want to push him so I didn't ask."

Yugi gasped and became sad after hearing this. He then explained to Yami that Neku blamed him for getting raped. That he felt abandoned by Yami and was forcing himself onto Yugi for revenge. At hearing this, Yami was floored. He had no idea what Neku went through nor how he felt. Had he only told Yami, he would have come running to him. Yami was quickly over come by guilt. Feeling like what happened to Yugi was his fault. For his old friend was never like this and if Yami had only come to help, this might not have happened.

As if Yugi could read his mind, he wrapped his arms around Yami and kissed him deeply. Pushing Yami onto his back. The class president was taken a back by Yugi's eagerness. His crimson eyes wide from surprise when Yugi broke away. He voice shaky and breathless as he spoke. Supporting himself with his small hands on Yami's chest.

"Don't blame yourself! This wasn't your fault Yami! Neku should've told you what happened instead of keeping it to himself! What he did was wrong, but it isn't your reasonability! So please...Don't feel bad, don't hate yourself or feel guilty...I knew you would come for me and you did. I love you Yami...so much...I could never hate you! So please..."

Yugi started to break down and cry. Gripping Yami's shirt with his tender hands. Yami realized what Yugi was trying to say. He wanted to let Yami know that he didn't blame him and still loved him. Yugi had forgiving him, even though there was nothing to forgive. With a grateful smile, Yami placed a hand behind Yugi's head and pulled him down into his chest. Rubbing his back with his other had as he kissed Yugi's forehead.

"I understand little one. I can't tell you how happy I am that you believe in our bond and trust in me. So please do not cry, I hate that I'm reason for your sorrowful tears. I promise, I won't ever make you cry for me out of sadness again. Please, smile for me."

Yugi looked up with a few tears left in his eyes and smiled at Yami with a nod. Glad he wasn't feeling guilty any longer. Yami then surprised Yugi by switching their positions. Laying Yugi beneath him and kissing him passionately. Yugi's love had filled Yami's heart with so much happiness from his devotion. He wanted to show Yugi just how much he was moved. Yami leaned close to Yugi's ear and ran his hand underneath his shirt.

_"I don't think I'll be able to leave you alone tonight. I want my touches to be the only thing you feel, my voice the only sound you hear. I'll never allow anyone else to touch you again. Forget everything and everyone else, just drown yourself in me."_

Yami whispered before kissing his way down Yugi's neck. Adoring the moans and deep blush on his face. Yami was about pull off Yugi's shirt until the sharp sound of a whistle cut through the room.

"Wooooo! No shame, huh Bro?"

Yami looked up in shock with wide eyes to see Laura standing in the door way. A blush growing on the face of both boys as Yami got off Yugi. Allowing him to sit up and pull down his shirt. Yami slightly glared at Laura while she giggled. A smirk continuing to grow on her face as she teased her brother for catching him in an intimate act with his boyfriend.

"Look, I understand you guys can't keep your hands off each other. I do, but do you think you guys could try making out in the living room when we don't have company coming over in a few minutes?" Laura asked.

"You invited your friends from art club?" Yami asked.

"Not quite, I'm going out in a few. It was Yugi's friends who called. They felt bad that things we're canceled today, so they asked if they could come over to hang out with some pizza tonight. I told them it was okay, but if you guys would rather pick up where you left off, I can call them back."

"Actually, having friends over might be good after today. What do you say, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"That sounds good. I feel bad that we kind of ditched them earlier." Yugi said as straitened his jacket.

At this, Yami cupped Yugi's cheek with his right hand. Making him look up into those deep, crimson violet eyes that Yugi loved. He seemed serious as he spoke.

"Yugi, that wasn't your fault. I was a bit selfish and over protective after seeing you hurt. Please don't feel bad, if anything I'll be the one to apologize to them. And if you want to keep what happened today between just us, I understand and I'll respect that."

"Yami...Thank you." Yugi said with a smile.

"Of course, why don't we have everyone sleepover as well? We have the room. Laura?"

"I'll go order the pizza then grab blankets and pillows." Laura answered with a smile.

Twenty minutes later, the pizza as delivered just as Joey and everyone showed up with soda, snacks and DVD's. They all hung out, talked, laughed, watched movies and enjoyed a fun evening. Yami and Yugi had forgotten the entire incident within a few minutes. Hours later, when they were half way through the third movie of the night, everyone except Yami was passed out in the living room. Joey and Tristan on the floor, Tea was peacefully resting on the couch, and Yugi was curled up into Yami's chest as he sat next to him on the love seat. Careful as not to disturb anyone, Yami turned the T.V. and lights off before gently carrying Yugi bridle style to his room.

Using his foot, Yami pushed the cracked door to his bedroom open and laid Yugi on the bed with the utmost care. Quietly, Yami slipped off Yugi's jacket before pulling the covers over his small body. Slowly Yugi's chest rose and fell, matching his breaths. His hair slightly shifted to one side and framing his face perfectly. Yami couldn't help but smile at the site, Yugi was just too adorable for words at times. A second later Yugi opened his eyes. Looking up at Yami tiredly with a gentle gaze full of love as he whispered softly.

"Mmmm, Y-Yami?"

"Are you comfortable little one?" Yami asked as he slid under the covers next to Yugi.

Wrapping his arms around his precious one protectively.

"I am now..." Yugi answered with a yawn.

Smiling when he felt Yami place a kiss on his forehead, hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad...did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I don't feel scared anymore...I always feel safe...when I'm with you, Yami." Yugi said softly while closing his eyes once more.

Yami held Yugi closer, silent as he wished that he could always stay with Yugi like this. Just the two of them, so Yugi would never feel the kind of pain he felt today, ever again. Yet Yami also knew that he couldn't keep Yugi in a cage, that would make him miserable. He wanted Yugi be both happy and safe. It was strange to him, how Yami connected with Yugi so easily and so fast. Almost as if the two were old friends. Or perhaps lovers in a former life. That thought made Yami smirk to himself. Thinking that it would have been nice if that were true.

Yet as he gazed at Yugi's sleeping face, the idea of them knowing each other in the past seemed irrelevant.

_(As long as I am with him now, that's I need. I want to him to only be happy around me. Gentle and carefree, just as is now...to love him with my heart, that's all I want.)_

Yami smiled with this in mind, as too finally fell into a blissful slumber. To have he one he loved most in his arms, there was no greater for him.

* * *

**SOTP: Not too bad for not updating in a while! Hope you guys enjoyed and look forward to the next one! Now, before I leave I have an announcement. I'm sure your all wondering why I haven't been consistent with updating. Just so you know, I haven't been under a rock. Some things have been going down and if you wish to know what, I have a one shot in the works that will explain everything. So please wait for that. In the mean time, I'm going to try to go back to updating more often. Hopefully I'll be able to finally finish some of the ones I have on hiatus.**

Thanks again! Please read, review, and repeat with other stories you read!


End file.
